Briefe aus Askaban
by KleinFriedelchen
Summary: Was, wenn Draco Malfoy für ein Verbrechen angeklagt wird, dass er nicht begangen hat und dafür nach Askaban geschickt wird? Kann ausgerechnet Hermine Granger, seine Erzfeindin, ihm helfen? Und wird es Harry gelingen, Voldemort Pläne zu durchkreuzen?
1. Kapitel 1

Dies hier ist die überarbeitete Fassung meiner Geschichte, da sie mir nicht mehr ganz so gefiel.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Außer die Handlung natürlich.

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

1.

Draco saß vor seinem leeren Blatt Papier und starrte in Gedanken versunken darauf hernieder. Das spärliche Licht fiel in Strahlen durch sein hoch in der Wand eingelassenes Fenster. Die Geräusche von außerhalb seiner Zelle vernahm er nur unterschwellig. Ein unbeteiligter Betrachter hätte vermutlich gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy in Trance gefallen war. Sein Blick schien durch das Blatt hindurch in weite Ferne zu schweifen. Doch schließlich klärte sich sein Blick und er schien in die Wirklichkeit zurückzukehren. Er griff zielstrebig nach seiner Feder, die er sorgfältig in das kleine Tintenfass tunkte. Dann setzte er sie auf das Blatt und begann zu schreiben... 

_‚Liebste Hermine,_

_ich weiß, es kommt etwas plötzlich, dass ich mich bei dir melde. Schließlich ist es ja schon drei Jahre her. Aber bis vor kurzem fühlte ich mich nicht wirklich fähig, dir zu schreiben. Am besten ich beginne damit, wie es mir die letzten Jahre so ging._

_Du möchtest vielleicht wissen, wo ich die ganze Zeit gewesen bin. Nun, eventuell hast du es in der Zeitung gelesen, oder in den Nachrichten davon gehört, wer weiß. Ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Möglichkeit, dass zu überprüfen._

_Ich sitze hier in Askaban, wo ich für lebenslang eingesperrt wurde._

_Der Grund? Nun, den möchte ich nicht erwähnen. Sagen wir einfach, ich war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Das trifft es wohl am Besten. Aber es ist nicht so, dass ich vollkommen unschuldig wäre. Es gab genug Gründe für meine Verhaftung._

_Vielleicht interessiert es dich, wieso ich dir ausgerechnet jetzt schreibe. Nun, hier drinnen hat man genügend Zeit, um über einige Dinge nachzudenken. Und, ich gebe zu, meistens drehen sich meine Gedanken dabei um dich._

_Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere letzte Nacht in Hogwarts? An den Abschlussball? An das, was damals zwischen uns passiert war?_

_Ich weiß, es ist lange her, und es wäre vermessen von mir, zu glauben, dass du dich noch daran erinnern kannst, aber glaub mir, ich erinnere mich an jedes einzelne Detail._

_Daran, wie ich mich in der Eingangshalle versteckt hatte, nur um einen Blick auf dich werfen zu können. Du warst in diesem rubinroten Kleid die Treppe hinuntergeschwebt und hast  einfach wunderschön ausgesehen. In dem Moment hatte ich erkannt, woher der Spruch kommt ‚So schön das es fast schon weh tut'._

_Ich erinnere mich an dein wundervolles Lächeln, dass du mit deinen Freunden geteilt hattest, während ihr in der Großen Halle gesessen habt. _

_Ich werde nie vergessen, wie ich dich um einen Tanz gebeten hatte, und du wirklich ja gesagt hattest. In dieser Nacht hast du mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt gemacht._

_Und ich weiß noch, wie ich dich nach unserem Tanz nach draußen auf die Terrasse gezogen hatte, weit weg von allen anderen._

_Wie sehr ich gezittert hatte, bevor ich mich endlich dazu durchringen konnte, dich zu küssen. Ich weiß noch, wie wundervoll weich sich deine Lippen auf meinen angefühlt hatten. Und wie überrascht ich war, als du mich zurück geküsst hattest._

_Glaub mir, in dem Moment ist mein Herz fast stehen geblieben. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du meine Gefühle erwidern würdest. _

_Wie du mir gesagt hattest, dass es schade sei um all die Zeit, die wir verloren hätten, während wir uns gegenseitig das Leben schwer gemacht hatten. Wie du sagtest, das ich wohl doch nicht so böse wäre, wie ich immer vorgab. _

_Und wie ich später fast schwebend zum See gelaufen war. Dort hat sich in dieser Nacht einiges  für mich drastisch verändert._

_Denn noch in dieser Nacht wurde ich zum Todesser gemacht..._

_Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich hier aufhöre, da ich mich an diesen Teil des Abends nur äußerst ungern erinnere._

_Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dies hier jemals abschicken kann, aber ich wollte meine Gefühle für dich unbedingt ausdrücken, auch wenn es nur auf Papier ist._

_In ewiger Liebe,_

_Draco Malfoy'_


	2. Kapitel 2

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

2.

„Hey Malfoy, Post für dich." Draco schreckte von seiner Liege hoch.

 Post? Das war eine Seltenheit für ihn. Die Einzige, die ihm hier drinnen ab und zu einen Brief schrieb, war seine Mutter. Ein wenig ungelenk vom Liegen stand er auf und ging zu den Gitterstäben, wo ihn ein Auror mit entgegengestrecktem Briefumschlag bereits erwartete. Sobald Draco den Brief zu fassen kriegte, zog der Wärter eilig seine Hand zurück. Draco bedachte ihn nur mit einem spöttischen Blick. „Vorsicht, ich könnte ja giftig sein", sagte er höhnisch. Dann ging er zu seinem Bett zurück und ließ sich darauf nieder. Dort angekommen drehte er den Umschlag schließlich herum, um sich die Adresse des Absenders anzusehen. Sobald er den Namen Hermine Granger las, stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Hastig riss er den Umschlag auf, dann faltete er den Brief auseinander. 

_‚Lieber Draco,_

_ich konnte es kaum glauben, als plötzlich vorgestern die Eule mit deinem Brief ankam._

_All die Jahren hatte ich mich nun schon gefragt, wo du steckst; du warst damals einfach spurlos verschwunden. Aber Askaban?!_

_Ich verstehe, wenn du nicht über die Gründe reden willst, aber ich muss sagen, dass es mich doch sehr geschockt hat._

_Ich wusste nicht, dass Voldemort dich zu einem seiner Anhänger gemacht hat. Ich hoffe, du hast es nicht freiwillig getan._

_Ich gebe zu, ich hatte nach dir gesucht. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, als ich nach dem Abschlussball nichts mehr von dir gehört hatte. Anfangs dachte ich, dass du es vielleicht nur bereuen würdest, was in dieser Nacht zwischen uns passiert ist. Aber ich hoffte immer, dass dies nicht der Grund dafür war. _

_Mir ist es recht gut ergangen in den letzten Jahren. Mein Leben verläuft ziemlich ruhig, ich studiere zur Zeit noch magische Medizin. Es ist zwar ziemlich anstrengend, man muss soviel lernen, aber ich komme schon damit klar. Aber mir fehlt irgendwie etwas. Du wahrscheinlich. Natürlich, ich habe noch Harry; was mit Ron ist, weiß ich nicht, er hat sich schon ewig nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet. _

_Aber Harry ist immer ziemlich beschäftigt. Als Auror reist er schließlich viel umher._

_Und zu der Sache mit dem Abschlussball: Glaube nicht, dass ich mich nicht mehr an den schönsten Abend meines Lebens erinnern würde. _

_Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, wie ich dich unten bei der Treppe stehen sah. Du warst leicht im Schatten verborgen. _

_Ich hab den Blick gesehen, mit dem du mich betrachtet hattest. Natürlich dachte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt, das wäre nur Einbildung gewesen; ein Malfoy würde schließlich nie ein Schlammblut so ansehen._

_Ich hatte viel Spaß auf dem Ball. Das lag vermutlich daran, dass irgendjemand Alkohol in den Punsch geschüttet hatte, aber sicherlich nicht nur daran._

_Ich weiß noch, Ron war mit beim Tanzen andauernd auf die Füße getreten. Aber mit dir war es anders. So viel... einfacher. So, als wären wir uns vollkommen vertraut miteinander._

_Und unseren Kuss; den werde ich wohl nie vergessen können. Ich will ihn auch gar nicht vergessen! Ich war so erstaunt gewesen, ich hätte nie damit gerechnet. Aber innerlich hatte ich es schon seit Jahren gehofft._

_Ron hat mir am nächsten Tag erzählt, dass ich den restlichen Abend nur noch mit einem „dämlichen" Grinsen im Gesicht herumgelaufen bin. _

_Ich hoffe, das war nicht der einzige Brief, den ich von dir erhalte. _

_Du fehlst mir!_

_In Liebe_

_Hermine'_

...„Und? Was schreibt dir deine Freundin?", fragte der Wärter, der immer noch vor seiner Zelle stand, jedoch in einigem Sicherheitsabstand und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Draco bedachte ihn mit einem kühlen Blick, doch dann lächelte er, was dem Wärter eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Ach, sie hat mir nur meinen Fluchtplan geschickt, weißt du? Und eine kleine Nagelfeile, mit der ich die Gitterstäbe durchfeilen kann."

 Er sah belustigt, wie der Wärter ganz große Augen bekam. Dann stand er auf und ging zu den Gittern, was verursachte, dass der Wärter nur noch weiter von der Zelle zurückschritt. „Kleiner Scherz", sagte Draco schließlich unschuldig. „Weißt du-", begann er und blickte auf das Namensschildchen des Wärters, „-Hank, du solltest mal etwas lockerer werden. Du bist doch schließlich ein cooler Auror." Damit ging er zurück zu seiner Liege, legte sich darauf und schloss die Augen, Hermines Brief an seine Brust gedrückt. Hank starrte ihn noch eine Weile stumm an, bevor er den dunklen Gang hinabschritt...


	3. Kapitel 3

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

3.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Handlung, die Figuren usw. J.K.Rowling.

:Vergangenheit:

(3 Jahre zuvor)

Aufgeregt stürmte Hermine durch die Flure von Hogwarts, auf der Suche nach ihren besten Freunden. Sie fand sie auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle.

„Geschafft", jubelte Hermine den beiden Jungen schon von Weitem entgegen. „Ich hab gerade meine letzte Prüfung geschrieben!" Freudestrahlend schloss sie Ron und Harry in ihre Arme. „Und, wie ist's gelaufen?", erkundigte sich Ersterer. „Na ja, die letzte Aufgabe war etwas knifflig, aber ich glaub, das es trotzdem gut geworden ist." „Na, wie wir dich kennen, dürfte es sogar mehr als gut geworden sein, Hermine", grinste Harry und zog sie und Ron mit sich in die Halle, wo gleich das Mittagessen serviert werden würde. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht bewegte sich Hermine auf die Eingangstür zu und achtete in ihrer Freude kaum auf die Leute, die von vorne entgegenkamen.

Dann kam es, wie es kommen musste.

... WUMM... Und schon lag sie auf dem Boden. „Autsch, das tat weh!" Mit verzogener Mine starrte sie zu der Person hinauf, in die sie hineingelaufen war. Graue Augen blickten besorgt zu ihr herunter. „Hast du dir wehgetan, Herm... Granger?", fragte Draco Malfoy, der Slytherin schlechthin, größter Erzrivale von Harry Potter, und hielt ihr freundlich seine ausgestreckte Hand entgegen. „Malfoy?" fragte Hermine überrascht über die angebotene Hilfe und wollte gerade seine Hand nehmen..., als sie von Ron und Harry an den Schultern gepackt und wieder auf ihre Füße befördert wurde.

„Pfoten weg, Malfoy!" zischte ihm Harry verächtlich entgegen. „Und pass das nächste Mal gefälligst auf, wo dich deine schleimigen Füße hintragen!" setzte Ron noch hinterher. Damit rauschte er an dem erstaunten blonden Jungen vorbei, mit Harry und Hermine im Schlepptau. Hermine blickte noch einmal über ihre Schulter zurück. Malfoy stand immer noch an derselben Stelle, mit einem deprimierten Ausdruck auf dem hübschen Gesicht. Seltsam, wieso hatte er nicht einen seiner üblichen gehässigen Kommentare abgegeben? Schulterzuckend drehte sich Hermine wieder um und folgte Ron und Harry in die Halle.

:(1 Minute vorher):

Draco lief völlig in Gedanken versunken aus der Großen Halle. Er dachte wieder an die Nachricht, die er soeben von seinem Vater erhalten hatte.

_'Mein Sohn!_

Es besteht Grund zur Freude. Unser Lord hat entschieden, dass du uns in der Nacht deines Abschlusses beitrittst. Komm zum verbotenen Wald, gleich hinter dem See. Wir erwarten dich dort um Punkt 12 Uhr. Vernichte diese Nachricht, damit sie nicht von den falschen Leuten gesehen wird.

Deine Mutter und Ich sind  sehr stolz auf dich, Draco.

Dein Vater'

In dem Moment stieß er mit jemanden zusammen.

Er blickte herunter und sah, dass es niemand anderes als Hermine Granger war. Das Mädchen, von dem er nun schon seit Anfang dieses Schuljahres träumte. Natürlich wusste niemand davon. Was wäre es für ein Skandal, ein Slytherin mit einer Gryffindor. Noch schlimmer; ein Rein- und ein Schlammblut. Nicht auszudenken!

Noch in den Sommerferien hätte Draco jeden ausgelacht und dann verhext, der ihm gesagt hätte, das er ernsthaftes Interesse an Hermine haben würde. Doch nun....

Er hatte sich sehr verändert. Seit Cedric Diggory in seinem 4. Schuljahr getötet wurde, hatte er überlegt, ob er wirklich einem Mann dienen konnte, der grundlos Menschen tötete. Denn Diggory war okay gewesen. Er hatte nicht über die Slytherins gelästert, wie ein Haufen anderer Leute. Nein, er war eigentlich immer nur freundlich zu jedermann gewesen. 

Natürlich hatte er seinem Vater nichts von seinen Zweifeln erzählt. Er hätte ihn sonst vermutlich sofort verflucht; sein Vater kannte eine Menge illegaler Sprüche und zögerte auch nicht, sie einzusetzen, und sei es auf seinen eigenen Sohn.

„Autsch, das tat weh!" Bei diesem Satz kehrte Draco in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Hast du dir wehgetan, Herm... Granger?" fragte er besorgt und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Im letzten Moment kam er wieder so weit zu Bewusstsein, dass er nicht ihren Vornamen benutzte. Sie starrte mit großen Augen zu ihm hinauf. In dem Moment, wo sie gerade ihre Hand ausstreckte, um seine zu ergreifen, wurde sie gepackt und hochgehoben. Natürlich von ihren besten Freunden, Pottilein und Wiesel, die eigentlich immer an ihrer Seite waren. Bis dahin hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, dass noch jemand hinter Hermine stand. 

„Pfoten weg, Malfoy!", spie ihm Harry entgegen und sah ihn mit glitzernden Augen an. „Und pass das nächste Mal gefälligst auf, wo dich deine schleimigen Füße hintragen!" Natürlich, das Wiesel musste ja auch noch seinen Kommentar abgeben. Draco starrte sie schweigend an und dann gingen sie an ihm vorbei. 

Dass das Mädchen aus seinen Träumen sich noch einmal nach ihm umdrehte bemerkte er nicht.  

:(am nächsten Tag):

Harry saß gerade am Esstisch der Gryffindors, als die allmorgendliche Eulenpost ankam. Hermine bekam wie immer den Tagespropheten geliefert. Sie entrollte die Zeitung und betrachtete aufmerksam die Titelseite. Harry sah erstaunt, wie sie ganz blass wurde. „Was ist denn?", fragte er besorgt und nahm ihr die Zeitung aus den leicht zitternden Fingern. Sofort sprang ihm die Schlagzeile auf der Titelseite ins Auge:

Häftlinge aus Askaban entkommen 

****

_Bereits zum zweiten Mal in drei Wochen gelang es zwei Gefangenen aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt in Askaban zu fliehen. Die Auroren, die seit dem Überlaufen der Dementoren zu Dem- der- nicht- genannt- werden- darf die Gefangenen bewachen, scheinen machtlos zu sein. Unter anderem handelt es sich bei den Geflohenen  um das Ehepaar Lestrange, die seit dem Triumph Harry Potters über Du- weißt -schon- wen inhaftiert waren. Die Flucht gelang ihnen vermutlich mit Hilfe einiger Todesser, wobei drei der Magier getötet wurden.   (weiter auf Seite 2)_

„Verdammt, das muss endlich gestoppt werden! Wie viele müssen denn noch wegen Voldemort sterben, bevor das Ministerium was unternimmt?" fluchte Harry vor sich hin. 

Ron und Hermine schauten ihn bedrückt an. Da ertönte hinter ihnen eine tiefe, kratzige Stimme.

„Da hast du verdammt Recht, Potter", knurrte Professor Moody und sah ihn düster an. Sein magisches Auge rotierte dabei wild in der Augenhöhle, was alle anderen Gryffindors am Tisch zusammenzucken ließ. Er war nun seit dem sechsten Schuljahr als Lehrer für _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ eingesetzt und der Erste, der dieses Amt für länger als ein Jahr bekleidete. 

Jetzt beugte er sich gerade zu Harry hinunter. „Komm mal mit in mein Büro. Wir haben was zu besprechen", sagte er und drehte sich auf seinem Holzbein um. Verdutzt blickte Harry zu Hermine und Ron, dann stand er eilig auf und folgte Moody aus der Halle. 

Nervös huschte er hinter ihm her durch die langen Gänge, bis sie vor der Tür zu seinem Büro standen. Moody zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte: „Alohomora". Dann öffnete er die Tür und ließ Harry den Vortritt. „Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein, Potter. Merk dir das lieber."

Harry ging zu einem der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch und musterte das Zimmer. An den Wänden hingen kaum Bilder. Dafür waren Streitäxte, verschiedene Schwerter und andere mittelalterlichen Kampfgeräte zu sehen. Sie hingen in Glaskästen an den Wänden. Als Moody seinen Blick auffing, grinste er ihm zu. „Absolut bruchsicheres Glas. Das kriegt man nur mit dem richtigen Schlüssel auf." Harry riss seinen Blick von den glänzenden Schwertern los und wandte sich seinem Lehrer zu.

 „Worüber wollen sie mit mir sprechen, Professor?", fragte Harry unsicher.

 „Nun, ich hab schon seit Längerem deine Wut auf Voldemort und seine Anhänger bemerkt. Liege ich da richtig?" Schweigend nickte Harry. Worauf lief das hinaus? Moody fuhr fort. "Und ich habe deine Fähigkeiten im Unterricht erkannt. Du würdest einen guten Auroren abgeben, Potter." 

Ein überraschtes Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht. Darum ging es also. „Hast du denn schon Pläne für die Zukunft, Junge?" fragte Moody und sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht; mit beiden Augen. „Nicht direkt, Sir", sprach Harry langsam. „Ich hab daran gedacht, vielleicht im Ministerium.." „Ach, vergiss das Ministerium!", unterbrach Moody ärgerlich. „Das sind nur ein Haufen nutzloser Zauberer. Was tun die denn schon großartig, um Voldemort zu stoppen? Gar nichts, dafür sind nur die Auroren zuständig. Allerdings gibt es nicht mehr allzu viele von uns. Jemanden wie dich könnten wir da gut gebrauchen. Jemanden, der weiß, mit wem er es zu tun hat. Jemand, der in noch so furchteinflößenden Situationen die Nerven behält. Also", stoppte er kurz seinen Redeschwall und blickte Harry fragend an. „Was hältst du davon, zum Auror ausgebildet zu werden?" 

Harry war zunächst sprachlos; einer der berühmtesten Auroren, 

Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody persönlich, fand, das er das Zeug zum Auror hätte. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Das wäre großartig, Professor."

Als er wieder in die Halle kam, strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht. Seine beiden Freunde schauten ihn misstrauisch an. „Was hat er mit dir angestellt, Harry? Du siehst aus, als hättest du gerade den Schnatz bei der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft gefangen", stellte Ron fest. Seit kurzem drehte sich bei ihm absolut alles nur noch um Quidditch; kein Wunder, denn er hatte sich im Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten um einen Job beworben. Harry lächelte ihn versonnen an. „Ich werde Auror." 


	4. Kapitel 4

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

4.

Disclaimer: Nur die Handlung ist mein, sonst nichts.

:Gegenwart:

_'Liebste Hermine,_

_ich danke dir tausend Mal für deinen Brief. Deine Antwort hat mich überrascht, ich hatte nicht mit einer Reaktion gerechnet._

_Du studierst magische Medizin? Beachtlich. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass mal was großes aus dir werden würde. Ich wusste bereits, dass Potter ein Auror geworden ist. Es war auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Aber ich weiß es, weil er es war, der mich damals verhaftet hatte. Hat er dir nicht davon erzählt?_

Dass er den bösen Draco Malfoy endlich dran gekriegt hat? 

Er hat mich bei einem Treffen der Todesser gefangen genommen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte mich auch nicht großartig gewehrt. Insgeheim hatte ich schon mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen. Ich hatte schon seit langem mit meiner Gefangennahme gerechnet.

Ich danke dir, dass du daran glaubst, dass ich mich Voldemort nicht freiwillig angeschlossen hatte. Vielleicht sollte ich erklären, wie es dazu kam. 

Wie ich schon letztes Mal geschrieben hatte, es passierte in der Nacht unseres Abschlussballs.

Ich hatte bereits vorher gewusst, dass ich mich Voldemort in dieser Nacht anschließen sollte. Schließlich war es ja mein Schicksal, schon seit meiner Geburt.

 Mein Vater hatte mir eine Woche vor dem Ball einen Brief geschickt, in dem stand, dass man mich auserwählt hätte, ein Todesser zu werden. Nun, und so wurde ich dann in dieser Nacht zu Einem von Ihnen gemacht. Glaub mir, ich tat es nicht freiwillig. 

Weißt du, ich habe mich oft gefragt, was passiert wäre, wenn ich in dieser Nacht nicht zum Todesser gemacht worden wäre. Ob wir dann jetzt zusammenwären? Aber ich glaube nicht. Wir wären wohl zu verschieden. Und außerdem ist es sinnlos, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Denn es wird eh nie passieren.

_Ich wünschte, ich könnte hier raus. Ich möchte dich wenigstens noch ein Mal in meinem Leben sehen. Aber das wird wohl nie passieren, da ich lebenslänglich gekriegt habe. So bleibt mir wohl nur die Möglichkeit, von dir zu träumen._

_Bitte schreib mir zurück, dann habe ich etwas, worauf ich mich hier drin freuen kann._

_In Liebe_

_Draco'_

:Vergangenheit:

(3 Jahre zuvor)

Das Wochenende nahte, und Draco wurde zunehmend nervöser. 

‚Was soll ich nur tun?', fragte er sich verzweifelt, während er durch die Gänge des Kerkers streifte.

‚Vater schreiben und ihm erklären, dass ich kein Todesser werden kann? Dass ich nicht _will_? Was würde er dann tun? Vermutlich herkommen und mich umbringen', dachte er grimmig. ‚Solch eine „Ehre" abzulehnen, nein unmöglich', dachte er ironisch.

Er könnte auch einfach jemanden um Hilfe bitten, aber dazu war er zu stolz. Außerdem, wen sollte er den fragen? 

Potter vielleicht? Oh ja, dass konnte sich Draco schon bildhaft vorstellen: ‚Hey Potter, hilf mir, Voldemort will mich zum Todesser machen.' Na klar! Bevor ich mich dazu herablasse, Potter um Hilfe anzuflehen, verfluche ich mich lieber selbst', dachte er grimmig.

‚Oder vielleicht Professor Moody?' Nein, der würde ihn nur verabscheuend ansehen, weil hinter seinem Vornamen das Wort Malfoy stand. Dumbledore? Nun, er würde ihm wenigstens zuhören. Aber ob dieser alte Tattergreis eine Lösung für sein Problem hätte? 

In diesem Moment erreichte er den Klassenraum, in dem Zaubertränke stattfand, und sein Blick fiel sofort auf Hermine. Letzte Nacht hatte er von ihr geträumt. Sie war schön wie ein Engel gewesen. ‚Wenn ich es doch ihr erzählen könnte...', dachte Draco und seufzte innerlich. 

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Da war es wieder! Erneut spürte sie diesen brennenden Blick in ihrem Rücken, was in letzter Zeit immer öfter vorkam.

Vorsichtig, langsam drehte sie sich um und sah....wie Draco Malfoy sie anstarrte. Verblüfft sah sie ihn an. Er jedoch wandte sofort seine Augen ab, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und lief eilig auf seinen Platz zu. Langsam drehte sich Hermine wieder zurück zur Tafel. Was hatten diese Blicke zu bedeuten?

Abends saß sie gerade auf ihrem Bett, als Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown ins Zimmer gestürmt kamen.

„Hey Hermine, was wirst du zum Abschlussball anziehen?", fragten sie sie, sobald sie Hermine auf ihrem Bett entdeckten. Ihre Zimmergenossinnen hüpften übermütig auf ihr Bett und rissen ihr das Buch, in welches sie gerade vertieft war, aus der Hand. 

In Wirklichkeit hatte sie jedoch nicht gelesen, sie war zu sehr mit ihren Gedanken über Draco Malfoy beschäftigt. Er war in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig gewesen. Er hatte sie weder Schlammblut genannt, noch hatte er sie anderweitig beleidigt. Und dieser Blick... so traurig, so gehetzt.

Parvati holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück, indem sie ihr ein Kissen an den Kopf warf. „Was? Ach, ich weiß noch nicht." Hermine streckte ihre Hand fordernd nach dem Buch aus. Den beiden Mädchen fielen die Kinnladen hinunter. „WAS??? Hermine, der Ball ist am Samstag, und ES IST BEREITS DIENSTAG!!!!!" Parvati kippte vor Schock fast vom Bett „Oh, dann muss ich wohl bald nach Hogsmeade gehen", war Hermines einziger Kommentar, ihre Stimme vollkommen nüchtern.

Bei diesem Satz fingen Lavenders und Parvatis Augen an zu leuchten. „Jaaa, lass uns mitkommen, wir suchen dir was Schönes aus!" Hermine blickte die Beiden zweifelnd an; das Glitzern in ihren Augen machte sie nervös. Dann, nach kurzem Nachdenken, nickte sie aber. „Na fein, aber wenn ihr mir irgendwas Nuttiges aussucht, ist der Ausflug sofort beendet, kapiert?!" Eilig nickten sie und grinsten sie an. „NATÜRLICH NICHT!" versprachen sie, aber ihre Stimmen klangen verdächtig. Hermine beschloss jedoch, nicht mehr darauf einzugehen.

Am nächsten Tag war sie gerade auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, als jemand nach ihr rief. „Hermine, warte!"

Sie drehte sich um und sah Ron auf sie zurennen. „Was gibt's?", fragte sie ungeduldig. Ron kam keuchend zum Stehen und blickte verlegen auf den Boden. 

„Nun, Hermine, du weißt ja... Samstag ist der Abschlussball und so weiter. Na ja, ich wollte fragen, ob du schon eine Verabredung hast, sonst... könntest du ja vielleicht mit mir gehen?" Lächeln blickte Hermine ihn an. Er war rot angelaufen. Es schien ihm wirklich schwer zu fallen, sie zu fragen. Kurz kam ihr in den Sinn, ihn ein wenig zu quälen, beschloss dann aber, doch lieber gleich zu antworten. „Nein, ich hab noch keine Verabredung. Ich würde mich freuen, mit dir hinzugehen." Ron blickte erleichtert auf. 

„Echt?", fragte er eifrig. Dann räusperte er sich verlegen. „Äh, ich meine, das ist schön", sprach er cool. „Gut", er schaute ihr endlich in die Augen, „dann bis Samstag." Er lächelte ihr noch kurz zu, und ging in die Richtung davon, aus der er gekommen war. Vor sich hin grinsend lief Hermine weiter zur Bibliothek. 

Als sie die Tür aufstieß und ihr Blick durch die Bibliothek wanderte, sah sie ganz hinten in einer Ecke Draco Malfoy. 

Er las mit ernsten Gesichtsausdruck in einem vermodert aussehenden Buch mit blutroten Lettern. Sein blondes Haar fiel ihm fast in die Augen. Seit Anfang des siebten Schuljahres verzichtete er auf Haargel, was ihn, dass musste selbst Hermine gestehen, wesentlich besser aussehen ließ. ‚Nein Hermine, du redest hier von Malfoy, krieg dich wieder ein', schalt sie sich selbst und ging kopfschüttelnd zu den Bücherregalen hinüber.

Draco saß derweil grübelnd über einem Buch, welches er in der verbotenen Abteilung gefunden hatte. Er hatte sich von Snape die Erlaubnis geholt, diese Abteilung betreten zu können. Bereitwillig hatte er seinem Lieblingsschüler den Zettel unterschrieben. Madam Pince hatte ihn zwar misstrauisch beäugt als er ihr den Zettel hinhielt, ihm dann aber doch Eintritt gewährt.

Nun saß er an einem Tisch, vor sich das Buch  '_Die gefährlichsten Flüche_' und hoffte, darin etwas zu finden, womit er sich gegen Voldemort verteidigen könnte. Nach einer Weile schloss er das Buch seufzend. Nichts! Es schien kein Entkommen zu geben. Missmutig brachte er das Buch zurück und ging auf den Ausgang zu. Dabei lief er an dem Regal vorbei, hinter dem Hermine gerade stand. Besorgt blickte sie ihm hinterher. Was hatte dieser gejagte Gesichtsausdruck zu bedeuten? 


	5. Kapitel 5

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

5.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, außer die Handlung.

:Vergangenheit:

Am nächsten Nachmittag machten sich Hermine, Lavender und Parvati auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Sie gingen zuerst in einen Laden mit wunderschönen Ballkleidern im Schaufenster, wo Hermine sich fast nicht traute, auf das Preisschild zu schauen. Doch ihre beiden Zimmergenossinnen zerrten sie trotz ihrer Proteste hinein. So ging sie suchend durch die Reihen, zog hier und da mal ein Kleid hervor, nur um es gleich wieder wegzuhängen. Lavender und Parvati schlichen mit geschultem Auge um die Kleiderständer herum, bis sie plötzlich begeistert aufschrieen.

 „Oh Hermine, sieh dir dieses Traumkleid an, dass ist perfekt für dich." Hermine drehte sich um und... ihr Atem stockte. Die Beiden hatten nicht übertrieben. Das Kleid war wirklich ein Traum. Es hatte eine wundervolle rubinrote Farbe, dünne Träger und schien aus Seide zu bestehen. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und fuhr mit den Fingern über den weichen Stoff. ‚So weich', fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Los, geh und probier es an", drängelte Parvati. Hermine nickte und ging zu einer der Umkleidekabinen. Nach einer Weile zog sie zögernd den Vorhang zurück. „Und?", fragte sie. Ihren Begleiterinnen fielen die Kinnladen herunter. „Wow", war deren einziger Kommentar. Das schimmernde Rot ließ Hermines braunes Haar glänzen und ihre Augen leuchteten honigbraun. Das Kleid floss in sanften Wellen um ihren Körper. Der seidene Stoff schmiegte sich perfekt an ihre Beine. Wahrhaft, ein Traumkleid.

Wenig später verließen sie den Laden, mit dem Kleid in einer Tasche. Hermine strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Ron werden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen", sagte Lavender. Kichernd machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Doch Hermine hoffte nicht unbedingt, Ron zu beeindrucken, sondern jemand anderen, jemanden mit blondem Haar und grauen Augen...

Draco lief betrübt durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade, doch man sah ihm seine Stimmung nicht an, da er einen gewohnt kühlen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte. Crabbe und Goyle hatten ihn gegen seinen Willen mitgeschleift. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er sich in seinem Bett verkrochen. Samstag rückte immer näher, und langsam verfiel Draco in Panik.

Während er so durch die Straßen lief, erblickte er plötzlich durch eines der Schaufenster eine engelsgleiche Gestalt.

Es war Hermine, in einem atemberaubenden Kleid. Abrupt blieb er stehen und starrte sie durch die Scheibe hindurch an. Ein versonnenes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Ihr leicht gelocktes Haar fiel ihr schimmernd über den Rücken. Sie drehte sich im Kreis, um ihren Begleiterinnen einen Rundumblick zu gewähren. Er war sprachlos; sie sah aus wie eine Prinzessin. In dem Moment drehten sich Crabbe und Goyle nach ihm um und er war gezwungen, weiter zu gehen, wenn er sich nicht verraten wollte. Zu seinem Glück schauten sie ihm nicht allzu lange ins Gesicht, sonst wären sie vermutlich geschockt von den Gefühlen gewesen, die in Dracos Augen lagen.

:Gegenwart:

'_Lieber Draco,_

_gestern habe ich Harry nach deiner Inhaftierung gefragt. Es schien ihm ziemlich peinlich zu sein, anfangs wollte er gar nicht darüber reden. Und dann erfuhr ich auch, warum._

_Er wusste, dass ich etwas für dich empfinde. Er hatte uns damals draußen auf dem Balkon gesehen. Deshalb wollte er mir nichts davon erzählen, dass er dich eingesperrt hatte._

_Er wollte nicht, dass ich ihn dafür verurteilte._

_Was soll das bedeuten, du wusstest schon vorher, dass man dich zu einem Todesser machen wollte? Wenn du es wusstest, wieso hast du denn dann niemandem davon erzählt?! Man hätte dir helfen können; ICH hätte dir helfen können!!!_

_Na gut, jetzt bringt es wohl auch nichts mehr, wenn ich dir eine Standpauke halte._

_Mein Studium läuft recht gut, ich darf vermutlich ein Jahr früher abschließen, sagt jedenfalls mein Professor. Und dann mal sehen, vielleicht arbeite ich in St. Mungos._

_Harry erzählt mir ab und zu von seinen Besuchen in Askaban, wenn er einen neuen Gefangenen einliefert. Dass er sich danach immer ganz schwächlich und kalt fühlt. Er redet ungern darüber; schließlich darf Harry Potter doch keine Schwäche zeigen. Er ist, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist, noch berühmter geworden. In den Zeitungen steht er andauernd auf der Titelseite. Quidditch, seine Erfolge als Auror; Harry ist ziemlich erfolgreich._

_ Askaban muss schrecklich sein, wenn selbst er diesen Ort meidet._

_Ich schreibe dir bald wieder, bis dahin_

In Liebe 

_Hermine_'

:Vergangenheit:

Die Tage bis zum Samstag vergingen wie im Flug. Es schien so, als ob alle Mädchen in Hogwarts nur noch den Ball im Kopf hatten. Andauernd hörte man die Frage „Was zieh ich bloß an?" oder „Welcher Lippenstift passt am Besten zu meinem Kleid?" Die Jungs verdrehten regelmäßig ihre Augen, wenn sie das hörten. Am Abend des Abschlussballes war kaum jemand auf den Fluren zu sehen. Alle saßen in ihren Zimmern und bereiteten sich auf den Ball vor. Da es der Abschlussball war, waren natürlich nur Siebtklässler zum Ball zugelassen. Die restlichen Schüler würden derweil ihre privaten Hauspartys abhalten. 

Um kurz vor sieben war Hermine schließlich fertig. Sie betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Perfekt. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Das Kleid reichte bis zum Boden und schimmerte bei jeder Bewegung. Ihre Haare hatte sie geglättet und hingen ihr nun lose über die Schultern. Ihre Augen glitzerten verführerisch unter den schwarzgetuschten Wimpern hervor. Zeit, zu gehen, dachte sie nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick und ging zur Ausgangstür. Dann schritt sie graziös die Treppe hinunter, wo Ron bereits mit Harry wartete...

Draco stand neben der Treppe der Eingangshalle und drückte sich in den Schatten herum. Teils, um Pansy zu entgehen, die ihn die ganze Woche lang gelöchert hatte, mit ihr zum Ball zu gehen.

Aber auch teils, weil er wartete. Wartete, einen Blick auf _sie_ werfen zu können. Heute war der letzte Abend, wo er sie sehen würde. Danach würden sich ihre Wege für immer trennen.

Sein Vater würde erwarten, dass Draco seine gesamte Zeit Lord Voldemort widmete. Und _sie_ würde vermutlich an irgend einer berühmten Universität studieren, um etwas großartiges aus ihrem Leben zu machen. Unwahrscheinlich, dass sich ihre Wege da noch einmal kreuzten.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie sich Schritte näherten.

Da schwebte sie die Treppe hinunter, in diesem traumhaften Kleid, dessen Farbe ihn an Rubine erinnerte. Das sie Arm in Arm mit Ron Weasley kam, bemerkte er kaum. Er sah nur sie.

Doch als ihr Blick plötzlich in seine Richtung schweifte, drückte er sich hastig tiefer in die Schatten. Wieso er das tat, war ihm unklar. Wollte er denn nicht, das sie ihn bemerkte? Sehnte er sich denn nicht nach ihr, nach ihrem Blick, der auf ihm ruhte?

Hermine ging neben Ron in die Große Halle, welche wundervoll geschmückt war. Auf einem großen Plakat stand in leuchtenden Lettern _Abschlussklasse 1998 _und die großen Speisetische waren entfernt worden. An ihrer Stelle standen lauter kleinere runde Tische, die festlich geschmückt waren. Ron leitete sie zu einem Tisch nahe der Wand, wo Harry und Ginny gerade Platz nahmen. Ron zog galant ihren Stuhl zurück und ließ sie sich setzen, was ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick von Ginny einbrachte. Hermine grinste nur schulterzuckend zurück.

Dann glitt ihr Blick zu den großen Eingangstüren, durch die gerade Draco Malfoy schritt. Er sah unglaublich aus in seinem schwarzen Festumhang. Sein blond-weißes Haar schimmerte im Licht. Erstaunt blickte er durch den Saal, bevor er sich langsam in Richtung der anderen Slytherins machte. Doch vorher streifte sein Blick Hermine, und sie fühlte, wie sich ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch ausbreitete.

Draco staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Große Halle betrat. Nun gut, er war Luxus gewöhnt, aber die schweren kristallenen Kronleuchter, die glitzernd das Licht zurückwarfen, beeindruckten selbst ihn. An den Wänden hingen funkelnde silberne und goldene Banner, so das die ganze Halle von regenbogenfarbenen Lichtern erfüllt war. Sein Blick schweifte zur Decke und seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Eindeutig magisch, dachte er lächelnd. Verschiedene Sternenbilder leuchteten am Himmel und, häh, war das da etwa Saturn? Da hatte sich wohl jemand sehr viel Mühe mit der Atmosphäre gemacht.

Automatisch suchten seine Augen nach Hermine, welche ihn im selben Moment ansah. Hastig riss er seinen Blick los; jede Minute länger brachte ihn in Gefahr, einfach zu ihr rüber zu gehen, und sie vor der gesamten Abschlussklasse zu küssen.

Eilig, aber mit typischer Malfoy-Gelassenheit ging er zu den Tischen hinüber, an denen sich bereits die Slytherins gesetzt hatten.


	6. Kapitel 6

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

6.

:Vergangenheit:

Hermine kämpfte sich gerade durch die Menge zu ihrem Tisch. Ron hatte sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert, was ihren Füßen nicht sonderlich bekommen war. Deshalb hatte sie sich nach dem letzten Tanz auch entschuldigt und drängelte sich nun zu ihrem Platz.

Plötzlich verstummte die Musik und Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz. Die meisten Schüler setzten sich wieder an ihre Tische, der Rest, der gerade noch getanzt hatte, blieb einfach stehen. Dann lauschten alle gespannt ihrem Schulleiter.

„Meine lieben Absolventen, es freut und stimmt mich gleichzeitig traurig, heute zum letzten Mal mit Ihnen feiern zu können. Sieben Jahre lang haben Sie alle ihr bestes an unserer Schule gegeben-", an dieser Stelle blickte Ron etwas beschämt auf die Tischplatte, „-und nun sind Sie bereit, die Welt dort draußen zu erobern. Die Erfahrungen, welche Sie hier gemacht haben, werden Sie ihr Leben lang begleiten. Die Freunde, die Sie gefunden haben, aber auch die Gefahren, die Sie erlebt haben, haben sie geprägt und stark gemacht für Ihre Zeit nach der Schule. Das Lehrerkollegium und Ich wünschen Ihnen alles Gute für Ihr weiteres Leben. Doch nun möchte ich Sie nicht länger vom Feiern abhalten."

 Dumbledore erntete donnernden Applaus und begeisterte Pfiffe und gab der Band dann ein Zeichen, mit der Musik fortzufahren. Als er sich gerade setzen wollte, flatterte eine Eule durch ein Seitenfenster der Halle und ließ einen Brief auf Dumbledores Platz fallen. Verwirrt öffnete er die Nachricht und seine Augen glitten über das Pergament. Dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene und er wechselte kurz ein paar Worte mit McGonagall, die verstehend nickte. Damit rauschte der Schulleiter aus der Halle.

Hermines Blick folgte ihm verdutzt, als er zwischen der Eingangtür verschwand. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ließ sie ihre Augen durch die Halle schweifen, wo sie an Dracos düsterer Gestalt hängen blieben. Er starrte ihr direkt in die Augen. Hermine senkte schnell ihren Blick, damit er die Röte nicht sah, die ihr in die Wangen stieg.

Draco hatte sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Wie groß war sein Bedürfnis, einfach zu ihr zu gehen und sie zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Doch würde sie denn ja sagen? Wohl kaum. So saß er stumm auf seinem Platz und beobachtete sie, wie sie immer wieder von irgend einem Jungen auf die Tanzfläche geführt wurde. Mal Ron, mal Harry, ja selbst Neville traute sich, Hermine einfach zu fragen. _‚Sogar Neville ist mutiger als ich'_, dachte Draco bitter. Doch als sein Blick auf die große Pendeluhr an der Wand fiel, die dreiviertel zwölf anzeigte, nahm sein Gesicht einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. _‚Das ist meine letzte Chance'_, sagte er sich, als er aufstand und über die Tanzfläche auf Neville und Hermine zuschritt. 

Hermine tanzte gerade mit Neville, als diesem plötzlich auf die Schulter getippt und er leicht beiseite gedrängt wurde. „Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten, Hermine?" Verwirrt blickte sie an Neville vorbei. Dort stand, wie eine Erscheinung, Draco Malfoy. Hatte sie sich verhört? Er forderte sie tatsächlich zum Tanzen auf? War das sein Ernst? Oder träumte sie nur? 

Neville war auf der Stelle erstarrt und blickte Hermine nervös an. Ihm schien die Situation sehr unangenehm zu sein. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und wandte sich dann an Draco. 

„Ja, sehr gerne", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Draco schien etwas geschockt, doch dann nahm er ihre Hand und legte seine andere leicht auf ihre Hüfte. Dann blickte er ihr kurz in die Augen, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich sicher war. Sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, dann verstärkte Draco seinen Griff und sie begannen zu tanzen. Es war, als wären sie perfekt auf einander abgestimmt. Ihre Körper kannten instinktiv jede Bewegung, jede Drehung. Es war, als ob sie über den Boden schweben würden, so leichtfüßig bewegten sie sich. Und die ganze Zeit waren ihre Blicke aneinander gefesselt. 

Plötzlich beugte Draco den Kopf und brachte seinen Mund nah an ihr Ohr. „Du siehst wunderschön aus, Hermine." Bei diesem Satz machte ihr Herz einen Sprung. Er fand sie schön? Verwundert blickte sie ihn an. In Dracos Augen spiegelten sich die unzähligsten Farben wider. Sie schienen von innen her zu leuchten, wie als ob eine leuchtende Flamme hinter ihnen brannte. 

Nach wie es schien einer Ewigkeit war das Lied zuende, und Hermines Herz sank. Jetzt würde er vermutlich gehen... Daher war sie mehr als überrascht, als er ihre Hand festhielt und sie zu einer der Terrassen hinausführte. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, als er sie in eine dunkle Ecke zog. Dann fand sie endlich ihre Stimme wieder. „Was machen wir hier draußen, Draco?" Wie selbstverständlich hatte sie seinen Vornamen benutzt, als ob es nie anders gewesen wäre.

Bei ihren Worten wandte er sich um und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Vor Aufregung hielt sie unbemerkt die Luft an. „Wir sind hier, weil ich dir etwas zeigen wollte." Seine Stimme schien leicht zu zittern. War er etwa nervös? „Und was wolltest du mir zeigen?" Hermine blickte ihn unverwandt an. Draco holte tief Luft und dann beugte er seinen Kopf, bis sein Mund fast ihren berührte. 

„Das hier", flüsterte er und senkte seine Lippen schließlich, um sie sanft zu küssen. Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf, doch nach einigen Augenblicken schloss sie sie und gab sich dem Kuss hin, der sie schier zum Schmelzen brachte. Ihre Umgebung war vergessen, nur noch er zählte und die Gefühle, die er in ihr auslöste... Der Druck seiner Lippen, zart und doch fordernd, die Wärme, die sie dabei durchflutete...

Nach einem endlosen Augenblick machte er sich von ihr los und seufzte erleichtert auf. Hermines Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wieso hast du das nicht schon früher getan?", fragte sie ihn. Erstaunt hob er die Augenbrauen. „Na ja, anstatt uns all die Jahre lang zu streiten, hätten wir doch eher das hier tun können, oder?", verteidigte sie sich hastig. Das ließ Draco leise auflachen. „Ja, was für eine Zeitverschwendung", brachte er lachend hervor und legte seine Arme um sie, um sie ein weiteres Mal zu küssen. „Anscheinend bist du wohl doch nicht so böse wie ich immer dachte", sagte Hermine neckend bevor er ihren Mund mit Seinem versiegelte. 

Draco lief wie auf Wolken. Wohin, wusste er nicht. Er ließ sich einfach von seinen Beinen tragen. Dann blieb er kurz stehen, um verträumt zum Mond hinauf zu starren. Sie hatte ihn geküsst. Er konnte es kaum glauben.

Irrte er sich, oder spiegelte sich tatsächlich Hermines lächelndes Gesicht in der hellen Scheibe des Mondes? Er ging weiter, durch die kühle Nachtluft. Es roch nach Sommer und kühler Luft und der Wind rauschte sacht in den Bäumen. Moment, Bäume? Auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts gab es nur vereinzelte Bäume. Außer... 

Da blickte er sich zum ersten Mal richtig um. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Unbeabsichtigt war er zum Verbotenen Wald gelaufen... dem Treffpunkt mit seinem Vater. 

Und Voldemort. 

Eilig wollte er sich umdrehen, um zu fliehen, wegzurennen, doch da lösten sich auch schon dunkle Schatten aus dem Dickicht. Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen. Sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass Draco das Gefühl hatte, es würde laut durch die Nacht hallen. Als die Schatten näher kamen, erkannte er Voldemort mit seinem Vater und den restlichen Todessern. Geschockt starrte er sie an. Wie war er nur hierher gekommen? Wieso, wieso hatte er denn nicht auf den Weg geachtet?!

Die Todesser in ihren dunklen Umhängen bildeten langsam einen Kreis um ihn herum. Er erkannte keines der Gesichter, die alle mit schwarzen Kapuzen verdeckt waren. Doch das war auch nicht nötig. Er kannte sie alle. Dann trat einer von ihnen in den Kreis und strich mit bleichen Händen die Kapuze zurück. Angstvoll blickte er in das grausame Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Nun, mein Sohn. Endlich ist dein großer Tag gekommen." Fast verträumt lächelte ihn Lucius an.

„Nein, Vater, bitte nicht. Ich..." Bevor er auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, wurde er grob an den Schultern gepackt und in die Knie gezwungen. Nun schritt auch Voldemort, der leibhaftige Albtraum, vor. Mit einem abscheulichen Grinsen im Gesicht stand er über Draco gebeugt. Alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Voldemorts Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und glühten gefährlich rot in der schwarzen Nacht.

„Das ist eine Ehre, mein Junge. Von mir persönlich auserwählt zu werden. Ich hab dich schon lange beobachtet. Du wirst einen perfekten Todesser abgeben." Damit zückte er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Dracos Unterarm. „Nein, das könnt ihr nicht tun!", schrie Draco verzweifelt. Panisch versuchte er sich loszureißen, doch die eisenharten Griffe um seine Schultern verstärkten sich dabei nur noch mehr.

Sein Vater stand mit brennenden Augen neben ihm und beobachtete alles genau. Er war das Letzte, was Draco sah, bevor Voldemort seinen Fluch sprach und ihn der Schmerz ohnmächtig werden ließ...


	7. Kapitel 7

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

7.

:Gegenwart:

„Hey Seamus, wir kennen uns doch schon so lange. Kannst du mir denn nicht diesen kleinen Gefallen tun?" Hermine hatte sich heute morgen zum Ministerium begeben. Draco hatte sie neugierig gemacht. Wenn er ihr nicht den Grund nennen wollte, wieso er nach Askaban gekommen war, dann musste sie es halt alleine herausfinden. 

Sie wusste, dass ihr alter Mitschüler Seamus Finnigan in der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung angestellt war. Das würde es ihr erheblich erleichtern, in Dracos Akte Einsicht zu bekommen. Jetzt stand sie gerade mit bittendem Blick in seinem kleinen Büro. Unsicher betrachtete er Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, Hermine. Ich könnte dafür meinen Job verlieren." Entschuldigend sah sie dem einstigen Jungen, der nun um einiges gewachsen war, in die Augen. „Ich weiß. Aber es ist wirklich wichtig!" Sie legte soviel Verzweiflung und Flehen in ihre Stimme, wie sie nur aufbringen konnte. 

Das schien ihn zu erweichen. „Na schön, aber wenn das rauskommt, habe ich dich hier nie gesehen", sagte Seamus mit fester Stimme und deutete ihr dann an, mitzukommen. Sie folgte ihm aufmerksam durch eine Verbindungstür in den anliegenden Raum, dessen Wände mit stahlgrauen Aktenschränken zugestellt waren.

Zielstrebig marschierte Seamus auf einen der Schränke zu, blätterte kurz durch die dicken Ordner und zog dann Dracos Akte hervor. Dann drückte er sie Hermine mit besorgtem Gesicht in die Hand. „Hermine, was willst du damit? Du kannst ihm auch nicht mehr helfen. Man kann das Urteil nicht mehr aufheben." „Das weiß ich doch", antwortete sie verteidigend. Dann schlug sie den Deckel der Akte zurück. In ihr befanden sich diverse Dokumente. Ein Verhaftungsbefehl, das Protokoll der Verhandlung, die Überweisung nach Askaban. Schließlich fand sie die Seite, nach der sie gesucht hatte. 

Die Anklageliste.

Name: Draco V.  Malfoy Registrierter Magier Angeklagt für: Einsetzen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche auf Nichtmagische Menschen Mord an Albus Dumbledore 

Mord an.....? Als ihr Blick auf die letzten Worte fiel, wich alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht. Dumbledore tot? „Aber das kann doch nicht sein. Ich hätte doch davon gehört", flüsterte Hermine geschockt. Seamus sah sie fragend an. „Hast du das gewusst, Seamus?" Dabei zeigte sie auf die Anklageschrift. Er nickte langsam und fing dann an zu erklären. „Das Ministerium hat es geheim gehalten. Schließlich war Dumbledore bekanntlich der Einzige, der es mit Du-weißt-schon-wem aufnehmen konnte. Und sein Tod hätte Panik bei der Bevölkerung ausgelöst. Nicht mal alle im Ministerium wissen davon." 

Hermine hörte schweigend zu. In ihren Gedanken sah sie ihren alten Schulleiter vor sich. Immer hatte er Harry, Ron und ihr zur Seite gestanden. Immer hatte er eine Lösung für die scheinbar unlösbarsten Probleme gehabt. Und jetzt sollte er weg sein? Für immer? Und das durch Dracos Hand? Sie musste die aufkommenden Tränen zurückblinzeln. „Aber was ist denn dann mit Hogwarts passiert?", hakte sie besorgt nach. „Professor McGonagall leitet jetzt die Schule. Wenn irgendwelche Eltern nach Dumbledore fragen, behauptet sie, er sei in den Ruhestand gegangen. Sonst würden sie ihre Kinder wohl nicht mehr dorthin schicken." Sie nickte verstehend. „Danke Seamus, das war alles, was ich wollte", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Damit klappte sie die Akte zu und gab sie ihm zurück.

Sobald sie daheim war, griff sie zum Telefon und wählte Harrys Nummer. Nach einigen Sekunden schließlich meldete er sich. „Harry, ich bin's. Hast du heute Zeit? Ich muss mit dir reden" „Hi Hermine. Immer langsam!" Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie Harry lächeln. „Ich bin im Moment sehr beschäftigt, wir haben wieder zwei Todesser erwischt. Aber heute Abend hätte ich Zeit." „Na fein, ich komme so gegen acht Uhr zu dir rüber, okay?" „Ja, bis dann." Damit legte Hermine den Hörer auf. 

Pünktlich um acht Uhr stand sie vor Harrys Haustür und drückte auf die Klingel. Er wohnte nur eine halbe Stunde vom Ministerium entfernt. 

Sofort nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts hatte Harry seine wenigen Habseligkeiten aus dem Ligusterweg geholt, und sein ganzes Geld in die Anzahlung für ein eigenes Haus gesteckt. Tja, und davor stand sie nun. Es war ein rotes Backsteinhaus in einem Vorort von London, mit weißen Fenstern, und einem leicht verwilderten Garten rundherum. Ein Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht; das wild wachsende Gras, mit all dem Unkraut dazwischen, erinnerte sie irgendwie an Harrys Haare. Der ungepflegte Rasen wirkte merkwürdig neben den sonst so perfekten Vorgärten der anliegenden Häuser.

In dem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein übers ganze Gesicht strahlender Harry stand vor ihr. „Hermine, schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen." Damit schloss er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie herzlich. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung genauso aufrichtig. Für einige Augenblicke standen sie einfach nur so da, zwei alte Freunde, Harry und Hermine, als wären sie wieder elf Jahre alt. Doch schließlich trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück und betrachtete ihn. Zwar erinnerte sie sein Lächeln immer noch an den schüchternen elfjährigen Jungen, den sie damals im Zug nach Hogwarts kennengelernt hatte, aber ansonsten hatte er sich ziemlich verändert. Sein schwarzes Haar war gewohnt struppig, und er trug noch immer eine Brille. Aber statt klein und dünn war er nun hochgewachsen. Er war zwar immer noch schlank, aber unter seinen Sachen vermutete Hermine stahlharte Muskeln, die er sich als Auror antrainiert hatte. 

Dann fiel ihr schließlich auf, dass sie beide immer noch draußen vor Harrys Tür standen.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, aber wie wäre es, wenn du mich hineinbittest?", fragte Hermine lächelnd und Harry trat augenblicklich beiseite, um sie einzulassen. Durch den langen Flur führte er sie ins Wohnzimmer, welches große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hatte. Vor einem gemütlichen Kamin standen zwei Sessel, in einer anderen Ecke stand ein Breitbild-Fernseher, daneben mehrere Bücherregale. ‚Harry und Bücher?', dachte Hermine leicht amüsiert. Sie ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. „Wie wär's mit etwas zu trinken?", fragte Harry, wie ein perfekter Gastgeber. Hermine schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und darauf hin nahm auch Harry Platz.

„Also, was gibt es so dringendes zu bereden?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ich war heute im Ministerium", begann sie unsicher. Wie sollte sie es am besten formulieren? Harry betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „Und...?", fragte er schließlich. Hermine holte tief Luft. „Und ich habe mir Dracos Anklage durchgelesen." Etwas in Harrys Augen flackerte auf.

„Du wusstest, dass Dumbledore tot ist." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Harry wandte betrübt seinen Blick ab. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir davon erzählen sollen." „Ganz recht. Das hättest du tun sollen" erwiderte sie scharf. „Harry, wie konntest du nur so etwas Wichtiges verheimlichen? Und das auch noch drei Jahre lang." Er sah bestürzt zu Boden. „Was hättest du denn getan, wenn ich zu dir gekommen wäre, und gesagt hätte, ‚Hey Hermine, dein liebster Malfoy hat unseren alten Schulleiter umgebracht'?" Jetzt war es an Hermine, zu Boden zu sehen. 

Harry stand auf, ging zögernd auf sie zu und fasste sie an den Schultern. „Ich wollte verhindern, dass du verletzt wirst. Ich weiß doch, dass dir Malfoy nicht egal ist. Aber du musst die Wahrheit akzeptieren." Harrys Stimme klang drängend. „Er ist ein Todesser, Hermine. Er dient Voldemort. Und er hat Menschen getötet. Er ist gefährlich, besonders für dich. Stell dir vor, was Voldemort täte, wenn er erfahren würde, dass einer seiner Diener etwas für einen Muggel empfindet." Dabei schüttelte er sie leicht. „Hermine, ich gönne dir alles Glück der Welt. Aber Malfoy bringt dir kein Glück. Er würde dich nur in Gefahr bringen." Hermine stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Dann begann sie mit zittriger Stimme. 

„Erzähl mir, wie du ihn verhaftet hast, Harry."

 


	8. Kapitel 8

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

8.

:Vergangenheit:

(2 Jahre zuvor)

Der Vollmond schien hell auf das alte Anwesen hinab. Und doch war es stockfinster. 

Harry tastete sich vorsichtig an den Wänden entlang. Kurz dachte er daran, _Lumos_ zu zaubern, aber diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder. Er durfte es nicht riskieren, entdeckt zu werden. 

Hinter sich hörte er Moodys leises Atmen. Er war vielleicht nicht mehr der Jüngste, doch bei solchen Aktionen war er mit seiner Erfahrung einfach unentbehrlich. Moody hatte nach Harrys letztem Schuljahr sein Lehramt niedergelegt, um sich an Harrys Ausbildung zum Auror zu beteiligen.

An diesem Nachmittag war die Nachricht von einem Treffen der Todesser im Büro der Auroren gelandet. Ja, ihre wenigen Spione, zu denen auch Snape, Harrys alter Lehrer, gehörte, leisteten wirklich hervorragende Arbeit. So hatten sich Harry, Moody und noch zehn weitere Auroren auf den Weg gemacht. Das Treffen fand in einem alten Herrenhaus statt, in einem Ort namens Little Hangleton. Beim Erkunden der Umgebung hatte Harry den Friedhof hinter dem Hügel wiedererkannt; hier war er Voldemort in seinem vierten Schuljahr begegnet.

Wieso war er nicht schon früher auf die Idee gekommen, hier nach den Todessern zu suchen? 

Doch dann drängte er diese Gedanken beiseite. Er musste sich vollkommen auf ihren Angriff konzentrieren. Nur ein winziger Fehltritt könnte bereits seinen Tod bedeuten. Ein paar Meter vor ihm vernahm Harry gedämpfte Stimmen; sofort deutete er den anderen, anzuhalten.

Er schlich weiter vorwärts, auf die angelehnte Tür zu. Durch den kleinen Spalt schien das warme Licht des Kamins und als er die Augen leicht zusammenkniff, konnte er die dunklen Silhouetten der Figuren in dem Raum erkennen. Es schienen viele zu sein.

„...Und ich lasse dir die Ehre zuteil werden, ihn töten zu dürfen. Als Beweis deiner Treue."

Harrys Atem stockte als er diese Stimme vernahm. Er erkannte sie sofort. 

Voldemort. 

Zu oft hatte er sie schon hören müssen, zu oft hatte er bei ihrem Klang gezittert. Dann vernahm er plötzlich eine weitere wohlbekannte Stimme und sein Herz begann zu rasen. „Auch wenn du mich umbringen lässt, wirst du nie siegen, Tom. Es wird andere nach mir geben."

Dumbledore!

Harry warf einen eiligen Blick über seine Schulter zu Moody, der ihm verstehend zunickte. Langsam schlich er neben ihn. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab, dann zählte Moody leise bis 3. „Eins.... zwei...." Auf drei stieß Harry die Tür mit einem Kick auf. In dem Moment ertönte ein Schrei, dann hallte eine grausame Stimme durch den Raum. „Avada Kedavra". 

Es war, als hätte jemand die Zeit verlangsamt. Harry sah, wie die Todesser sich in einem Kreis aufgestellt hatten. Er sah, wie sein alter Schulleiter vor seinen Augen zusammensackte, als hätte man einer Marionette die Fäden durchtrennt. 

Unfähig zu reagieren, richtete er seinen Blick auf die Person, die den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte. Dort, nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt, stand Draco Malfoy, den Zauberstab noch erhoben. Er war kalkweiß im Gesicht und zitterte. 

Plötzlich schien die Zeit wieder normal zu laufen. Auroren stürmten in den Raum und schossen mit Schockzaubern um sich. Die Todesser schrieen wild durcheinander. Neben Harry fiel ein Auror tot auf den Boden. Voldemort, der bis jetzt nur als Beobachter in seinem Sessel gesessen hatte, wandte sich amüsiert lächelnd Harry zu.

 „Zu spät, mein Freund." Damit lachte er grausam und disapparierte. Die Todesser, durch die Flucht ihres Meisters entmutigt, versuchten ebenfalls zu fliehen. Harry, der endlich aus seiner Erstarrung aufgewacht war, hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco. „Stupefy", schrie er ohne lange zu überlegen. Draco wurde sofort starr und fiel nach hinten um. Eilig rannte Harry zu ihm hinüber und riss ihm den Zauberstab aus der steifen Hand. Das Treiben um ihn herum bemerkte er kaum noch. Nach einigen Sekunden verebbte der Lärm. Eine bleierne Stille breitete sich wie eine Decke über den Raum.

Moody trat neben ihn und blickte ihm ernst ins Gesicht. „Hat er den Fluch ausgesprochen, Harry?" Darauf hin nickte er unsicher. „Es sah jedenfalls so aus." Da nahm Moody Dracos Zauberstab. „Das können wir leicht nachprüfen." Damit richtete er seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf Dracos. „Prior Incantato". Sogleich raste ein grauer Lichtstrahl aus dem Stab heraus. Harry wusste, dass er normalerweise grün gewesen wäre. „Offensichtlich der Todesfluch", schloss Moody sachlich. Harry blickte zu Dracos starrem Gesicht. ‚Ich dachte immer, dass er gemein ist, aber fähig zu töten?' Harry führte den Gedanken nicht weiter. Es erschien ihm unbegreiflich. Wie konnte Draco einfach Leben auslöschen? 

Moody wandte sich an die übrigen Auroren. „Okay Leute, bringen wir den restlichen Abschaum ins Ministerium." Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Harry um. „Alles in Ordnung, Potter?", fragte er mit forscher Stimme. Harry, unfähig zu sprechen, nickte nur.  

:Gegenwart:

„Das ist ja schrecklich, Harry." Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen, während er von den Ereignissen vor drei Jahren erzählte. Während all der Zeit hatte er sie nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen. 

„Vier unserer Leute sind in dieser Nacht gestorben. Sechs Todesser konnten wir fangen, der Rest war geflohen." Harry blickte abwesend zu Boden. Sein Tonfall war sachlich, als würde er einen eingeübten Text hinunter rasseln. Doch Hermine wusste es besser. Das Gleiche war nach Cedrics Tod im vierten Schuljahr geschehen. Er versuchte, die Ereignisse zu verdrängen. Sie bekam Mitleid für ihn. Wie oft hatte er schon den Tod erleben müssen? Seit er ein kleiner Junge war, kannte er nichts anderes mehr. 

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Harry", flüsterte sie ihm beruhigend zu. Harry riss seinen Blick vom Boden. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht", sagte er, doch es klang nicht sehr überzeugt. Dann stand er auf und ging zu dem Kamin hinüber, um einige Holzscheite nachzulegen. „Außerdem sollte ich mich freuen. Sechs Todesser in nur einer Nacht ist ein voller Erfolg. Und einige von ihnen hatten bei ihrer Verhandlung noch weitere Namen genannt. Besser konnte es für uns gar nicht laufen." Es klang, als versuchte er verzweifelt, sich selbst zu überzeugen. Hermine stand auf und kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Dann legte sie ihre Arme tröstend um ihn.

„Es lag nicht an dir. Du hättest Dumbledore nicht helfen können. Wenn du mitten in den Raum geplatzt wärst, hätten sie dich sofort getötet, und das hätte ihm auch nicht mehr geholfen." Wie in Trance wandte Harry seine Augen von den lodernden Flammen ab und sah Hermine an. Die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen schien langsam zu verschwinden; stattdessen lächelte er leicht.

„Danke", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er sie eine Weile betrachtet hatte. „Wofür?", fragte sie verwundert. „Dafür, dass du immer für mich da bist. Dass du versuchst mir zu helfen. Dafür, dass ich mich als dein Freund bezeichnen darf." Hermine fand keine Worte. So schenkte sie ihm nur ein warmes dankbares Lächeln. Noch spät bis in die Nacht saßen beide so da, und hielten sich einfach nur fest.

Später daheim lief Hermine schnurstracks in ihr Arbeitszimmer, nahm sich ein Blatt Papier und Tinte, und schrieb:

_‚Liebster Draco,_

_ich habe beschlossen, dass ich dich in zwei Tagen besuchen komme. Bis dann._

_In Liebe_

_Hermine'_


	9. Kapitel 9

Ich muss sagen, diese Geschichte nimmt weit größere Ausmaße an, als ich anfangs geplant hatte. Eigentlich ging es nur um die beiden Briefe und dabei wollte ich es belassen. Doch im Laufe der Zeit kamen mir immer mehr Ideen, die ich hier unterbringen wollte. Ich weiß, es dauert immer verdammt lange, bis ein neues Kapitel erscheint, und dafür möchte ich mich bei euch entschuldigen. Aber meine andere Geschichte nimmt mich oft mehr gefangen, und außerdem ist diese hier schwieriger zu schreiben. Und ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich dieses Kapitel umgeschrieben oder Absätze ergänzt habe. Aber keine Sorge, ich höre nicht eher auf, bis ich alle meine Ideen so hier drin verpackt habe, wie es mir in meinem Kopf vorschwebt.

Also, macht es wie ich: bleibt am Ball! *g*

Und jetzt viel Lesevergnügen beim neunten Kapitel.

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

9.

:Gegenwart:

Draco konnte nicht schlafen. Unruhig schritt er in seiner kalten Steinzelle auf und ab; Hermines Brief, der ihr mit seinem kläglichen Mittagessen geliefert wurde, hielt er fest in seiner Hand. Durch das winzige Fenster, das hoch oben in die Wand eingelassen war, schien silbern der Mond. Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. Er war einfach zu aufgeregt.

‚Bald, bald ist sie da!', dachte er, während er wieder kehrt machte und zur anderen Seite der Zelle lief. Er hatte nicht wirklich viel Platz zum Umherlaufen, aber es reichte, um ihn zu beschäftigen. Sein Essen, das ihm die Wärter in die Zelle lieferten, hatte er kaum angerührt. Und selbst das eisige Gefühl, welches die Dementoren hinterließen, wenn sie an seiner Zelle vorbei schritten, störte ihn heute nicht. Denn im Moment waren all seine Schuldgefühle und schlechten Erinnerungen in einen fernen Winkel in seinem Verstand zurückgedrängt. Morgen war es soweit, dann würde sie endlich bei ihm sein...

Nach links und rechts schauend lief Hermine durch den düsteren Gang, auf beiden Seiten von zwei Auroren flankiert. Sie hielten ihre Zauberstäbe angriffsbereit in den Händen. Sehr zu Hermines Verwunderung trugen sie auch noch Pistolenhalfter unter ihren Umhängen, in denen tatsächlich Waffen steckten. ‚Seit wann brauchen Auroren denn Pistolen?', dachte Hermine verwirrt. ‚Die sind doch eher eine Sache für Muggel'. Doch sie verkniff es sich, danach zu fragen. Schließlich waren dies die Experten. Sie würden schon ihre Gründe für diese nichtmagische Vorsichtsmaßnahme haben. 

Zwei Tage waren vergangen, seit sie den Brief an Draco geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte einige Vorbereitungen treffen müssen. Nach Askaban kam man nämlich nicht einfach so. Sie musste diesen Ausflug beim Ministerium anmelden. Dort hatte man einen Portschlüssel vorbereitet, der noch von ein paar anderen Leuten benutzt wurde, die ebenfalls an diesem Tag nach Askaban wollten. Nicht, dass es viele wären. Die wenigsten Leute rissen sich darum, hierher zu kommen. Doch so hatte sich Hermine schließlich heute morgen ins Ministerium begeben, wo pünktlich um elf Uhr mittags der Portschlüssel aktiv wurde.

Nachdem man ihr den Zauberstab abgenommen hatte, „nur vorsorglich" wurde ihr erklärt, durfte sie schließlich eintreten. Ihr vertraute man zwar, aber den Gefangenen bei weitem nicht. Sie saßen hier schließlich nicht ohne Grund. Nur die schlimmsten Verbrecher wurden hier eingeliefert. Und Draco zählte zu ihnen...

In den langen Gängen gab kaum Fenster, doch an den kalten Steinwänden hingen in regelmäßigen Abständen Fackeln, die spärlich Licht aussandten. 

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass es hier immer noch Dementoren gibt? Vor drei Jahren stand in der Zeitung, dass sie zu Voldemort übergelaufen wären und deshalb Auroren an ihrer Stelle eingesetzt wurden", fragte Hermine erstaunt, als sie an einer dieser düsteren Gestalten vorbei liefen, was sie leicht frösteln ließ. Die beiden Magier zuckten bei der Erwähnung Voldemorts zusammen. Sie selbst hatte sich dies abgewöhnt;. Angst vor dem Namen schürte schließlich nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst.

„Nun, die Dementoren scheinen ihren Meister enttäuscht zu haben. Oder er hatte einfach keinen Nutzen mehr für sie. Nach ein paar Monaten kamen sie jedenfalls plötzlich hierher zurück und nahmen wieder ihre Plätze als Wärter ein. Natürlich trauen wir dem Frieden nicht, deshalb wurden wir Auroren auch nicht abgezogen. Wir überwachen weiterhin die Arbeit der Dementoren." Hermine nickte verstehend. Je weiter sie den Gang entlang liefen, desto aufgeregter wurde sie. Nach über 3 Jahren würde endlich Draco wiedersehen...

Schließlich deuteten ihr die Auroren, stehen zu bleiben, während sie sich an einem der Türschlösser zu schaffen machten. Nervös versuchte Hermine, einen Blick in die Zelle werfen zu können, aber die Beiden versperrten ihr jegliche Sicht. Doch als sie endlich beiseite traten und sie einließen, erkannte sie trotzdem nichts, denn es drang kaum Licht in die Zelle. Nach ein paar Augenblicken konnte sie schattenhafte Umrisse ausmachen. Das Zimmer war äußerst spartanisch eingerichtet. An der rechten Wand stand ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl davor und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite erkannte sie ein Bett, auf der eine dunkle Figur saß.

Draco!

Er saß ganz still da. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten, doch sie konnte sein freudiges Lächeln förmlich spüren.  

Für einen kurzen Moment schien Hermine wie festgewachsen am Boden zu sein. Doch dann durchfuhr sie ein Ruck, dann schritt sie eilig zu ihm hinüber und warf sich in seine ausgebreiteten wartenden Arme. 

Für einen Moment sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, sie klammerten sich nur fest aneinander, als hätten sie Angst, einander zu verlieren, wenn sie losließen.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt", hörte sie Draco schließlich leise in ihr Ohr murmeln, immer und immer wieder, während die Auroren die Zellentür schlossen. „Fünfzehn Minuten, ihr Beiden" sagte einer von ihnen mit rauer Stimme, bevor sie sich abwandten.

Lange hielten sie sich einfach in den Armen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Doch nach einer Weile löste sich Draco von ihr und lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück. 

Hermine betrachtete ihn und erschrak leicht. Er war dünner geworden. Seine Wangen sahen eingefallen aus und sie konnte deutlich die hohen Wangenknochen erkennen. Sein Haar schien länger geworden zu sein, aber vielleicht wirkte es auch nur so, weil er sie nicht zurückgegeelt hatte. ‚Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht, Draco?'.

„Na, wie gefällt dir meine Einrichtung?", fragte er scherzend, nicht wissend, welch düstere Gedanken ihr durch den Kopf gingen. Deswegen schien Hermine diesen Kommentar auch nicht besonders lustig zu finden. „Draco, das ist einfach schrecklich", sagte sie, während sie sich in der Zelle umsah. „Tja, sie wollten meinen Innenarchitekten nicht rein lassen." Sie sah ihn böse an. „Wie kannst du nur über so etwas Witze machen?", fragte sie ihn niedergeschlagen. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was bleibt mir denn schon übrig?" Abwesend zupfte er an der rauen Bettdecke herum. Aber dann schien er die düsteren Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten, beiseite zu schieben. Er schenkte Hermine ein strahlendes Lächeln. 

„Ich wüsste da einen Weg, wie du mich davon ablenken könntest", sagte er mit neckender Stimme und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Dann senkte er seine Lippen sanft auf ihre und sie fühlte sich, als würde sie schmelzen. 

Endlich! Nach all den Jahren! Dracos Lippen, so kühl und gleichzeitig brennend heiß, ließen ihre Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Es war, als wäre sie endlich nach Hause gekommen, als hätte sie endlich dass gefunden, wonach sie so lange gesucht hatte....

Nach endlosen Minuten löste sie sich schließlich von ihm. 

Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit; sie durfte nicht vergessen, wieso sie hergekommen war... 

Draco seufzte enttäuscht auf. „Ich muss dich unbedingt etwas fragen, Draco", begann sie. „Bist du deshalb hier?", wollte er wissen. Er schien betrübt darüber zu sein. „Nicht nur, aber das war mein Hauptgrund", gestand sie mit gesenktem Kopf. „Na gut, dann frag mich", erwiderte er forsch. Unsicher blickte sie auf ihre ineinandergeschlungenen Hände. Wollte sie es überhaupt wissen? Was, wenn er nicht die Antwort gab, die sie erwartete? Doch dann riss sie sich zusammen und hob ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß jetzt, wieso du nach Askaban gekommen bist." Etwas in Dracos Augen schien sich zu verändern. Als würde ein undurchdringlicher Schleier hinter seinen Augen hängen. Es war, als würde er plötzlich ganz weit weg sein. 

„Und was ist dann deine Frage?", wollte er leise wissen. Dabei sah er ihr die ganze Zeit mit diesem seltsamen Blick in die Augen, obwohl er sie gar nicht mehr zu sehen schien.

„Hast du Dumbledore wirklich getötet?", fragte sie nervös. Diese Worte schienen ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen, denn sein Blick wurde wieder fest. 

Prüfend, wie um ihre Gedanken zu lesen, starrte er sie an. „Glaubst du das denn, Hermine?", fragte er ruhig. Sie ließ seine Hände los. „Nein, ich... ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll." Unruhig rutschte sie auf der harten Pritsche herum. „Harry hat mir davon erzählt, und dein Zauberstab hatte den Todesfluch gezaubert." 

Draco nickte. „Ja, das stimmt. Es war mein Zauberstab." Sie sah ihm ungläubig in die Augen. „Aber... dann warst du es wirklich". Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. 

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nur weil es mein Zauberstab war, beweißt das nicht gleich meine Schuld, Hermine. Auch wenn das die Auroren damals nicht interessiert hatte." In seiner Stimme vernahm sie deutlich den sarkastischen Ton. Mit leicht verzogenen Gesicht starrte er sie an. „Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: nein, ich habe Dumbledore nicht getötet." 

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus; sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. „Aber dann bist du unschuldig. Also müssen sie dich hier rauslassen." Doch noch während sie sprach, schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. „Es gibt keine Beweise, außer meiner Aussage, Hermine. Und die reicht bei weitem nicht. Es spricht viel zuviel gegen mich. Besonders das hier", sprach er und deutete dabei auf seinen Arm. Verwundert, doch mit einer bösen Vorahnung, schob Hermine seinen Ärmel ein Stückchen hoch. 

Dort, auf der blassen Haut seines Unterarms, grinste ihr ein Totenkopf entgegen.

Das dunkle Mal. 

Erschrocken ließ sie seinen Arm los. Draco starrte sie prüfend an. „Davon hatte ich dir in meinem ersten Brief geschrieben. Es war in der Nacht des Abschlussballs. Sie hatten Dumbledore extra deswegen aus Hogwarts weggelockt. Hatten ihm geschrieben, dass irgendein alter Freund von ihm in Sterben liege." 

„Deshalb hattest du dich auch nicht mehr gemeldet, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile des Schweigens, während sie auf seinen Arm hinunter gestarrt hatte. „Und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, dass du einfach nur nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wolltest." Draco lächelte sie traurig an. „Ich wollte dich so gerne besuchen, oder dir wenigstens schreiben, aber ich glaube, Voldemort wäre davon nicht besonders begeistert gewesen. Ich hatte immer Angst, dass er irgendwie von dir erfahren würde. Und glaub mir, er kriegt alles raus. Den anderen Todessern ist es eine Freude, andere verraten zu können." An dieser Stelle seufzte er auf. 

„Also hab ich mich von dir ferngehalten", schloss er schließlich. Hermine betrachtete ihn traurig.

In der sich bildenden Stille konnte sie deutlich die Geräusche hören, die vom Gang her in Dracos Zelle schallten. Manchmal ertönten leise Schreie, aus einer nahe liegenden Zelle drang leises Wimmern. 

‚Wie musste es sein, so etwas jeden Tag erleben zu müssen?', dachte Hermine betrübt. Mitleid wallte in ihr auf. 

Daraufhin schlang sie ihre Arme wieder um ihn und bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Ach Draco", seufzte sie leise. Sanft strich er ihr über den Kopf. Als sie schließlich wieder aufsah, starrte er sie mit brennenden Augen an. Es schien, als wollte Draco sich an ihr satt sehen. Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich entschlossen.  

„Ich werde dich hier rausholen, Draco. Irgendwie. Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen", sagte sie bestimmt. Er lächelte ihr zu. Dankbar, wie es schien, doch dann verhärteten sich seine Züge wieder. „Hermine, bitte verschwende nicht deine Zeit. Es ist nutzlos. Die lassen mich hier nie wieder raus." Er sah, wie Hermine die Tränen zurückdrängen musste, die ihr bei seinen Worten in die Augen stiegen. „Bitte weine nicht", flüsterte er besorgt. Er hatte sie nicht zum Weinen bringen wollen. „Hermine", seufzte er leise bevor er seine Lippen senkte, um sie zu küssen. Sacht ließ er seine Lippen über ihre wandern. Doch Hermine schien sanft nicht mehr zu reichen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, um ihn so nah wie möglich zu ziehen. Dann vertiefte sie denn Kuss, was Draco schier in den Wahnsinn trieb...

„Die Zeit ist um, ihr Zwei. Miss Granger, kommen sie bitte zur Tür." 

Geschockt von der lauten Stimme, die plötzlich ihr friedliches Idyll zerstörte, fuhren sie auseinander.  

Eilig drehte sie sich zu den Wächtern um. „Ich komme sofort." Dann wandte sie sich wieder Draco zu. „Hör zu, ich werde schon einen Weg finden, dich zu befreien. Und wenn ich dich eigenhändig hier rauszerren muss. Und ich komme dich bestimmt bald wieder besuchen, okay?", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Draco blieb stumm, lächelte sie aber aufmunternd an. Dann zog sie ihn zum letzten Mal an sich und küsste ihn heftig, bevor sie von dem Wärtern aus der Zelle geführt wurde. 


	10. Kapitel 10

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

10.

Draco lag auf seiner harten Matratze und dachte nach. Das Gespräch mit Hermine hatte die alten Erinnerungen wieder aufsteigen lassen. So konnte er nicht verhindern, dass die Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen...

:Vergangenheit:

„Unser Lord hat eine kleine Prüfung für dich vorbereitet, Draco", sagte sein Vater mit kühler Stimme, während er vor Draco her durch die dunklen Gänge lief. „Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, mein Sohn. Nicht vielen schenkt er so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie dir." Schließlich blieb er vor  einer alten Tür stehen. Lucius strich sich prüfend über sein Gewand und glättete die Falten, bevor er die Tür öffnete und eintrat, Draco dicht hinter ihm. 

Als er eintrat, erkannte er zuerst kaum, dass sich die Todesser in einem Kreis aufgestellt hatten. Nur der Kamin und die alten Petroleumlampen an den Wänden spendeten etwas Licht. Doch Draco erkannte ohne Schwierigkeiten die dunkle Gestalt, die in der Kreismitte stand. 

Voldemort drehte sich leise wie ein Schatten zu ihnen um und winkte sie mit grausamem Lächeln heran. „Endlich! Ich dachte schon, ihr wollt mich warten lassen", sagte er mit gefährlich dunklem Unterton in der Stimme. Lucius verbeugte sich tief und deutete Draco an, es ihm gleich zu tun. „Verzeihung, Meister. Das war nicht unsere Absicht." Voldemort betrachtete ihn herablassend und wandte sich dann an Draco. „Und, mein Junge? Hattest du einen erfolgreichen Tag?" Draco richtete sich wieder auf und nickte. 

„Ja mein Lord. Drei Schlammblüter, wie ihr befohlen habt." Voldemort nickte anerkennend. „Nun gut. Dann wird dir meine kleine Prüfung wohl nicht allzu viel ausmachen." Damit drehte er sich um und deutete auf drei Todesser, ohne sich zu ihnen umzudrehen. „Ihr da, geht ihn holen." Alle drei verbeugten sich tief und gingen dann in das Nebenzimmer. „Ich habe uns heute einen Ehrengast eingeladen", erklärte Voldemort mit glitzernden Augen, während er sich aus dem Kreis entfernte und sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin setzte. Angespannt lauschte Draco auf eventuelle Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer. Doch es war nichts zu hören. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür wieder. 

Draco zog scharf die Luft ein. Denn dort, die Hände vor seinem Körper gefesselt, wurde Albus Dumbledore in den Raum geführt. Voldemort lächelte ihn kalt an und wandte sich dann Draco zu. „Na, schön seinen alten Schulleiter wiederzusehen?" Ein paar der versammelten Todesser lachten, darunter auch Dracos Vater. Doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Dumbledore losreißen, der bewegungslos dastand und ihn mit wissenden Augen ansah. Er war von dem Anblick so geschockt, dass er kaum vernahm, dass Voldemort wieder sprach. Draco riss seinen Blick los und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Worte.

„...Und ich lasse dir die Ehre zuteil werden, ihn töten zu dürfen, Draco. Als Beweis deiner Treue." 

WAS? Nein, das konnte er nicht! Das würde er niemals tun!

Dumbledore wandte sich zu Voldemort und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Auch wenn du mich umbringen lässt, wirst du nie siegen, Tom. Es wird andere nach mir geben", sprach er laut, und seine Stimme hallte laut durch den Raum. Voldemort hob seine Augenbrauen. „Tatsächlich? Nun, lass das doch meine Sache sein, alter Mann." Draco stand immer noch wie festgefroren an seinem Platz. Das konnte Voldemort doch nicht ernst meinen? Sicherlich würde er seinen alten Widersacher selbst erledigen wollen. Doch Voldemort blickte ihn nur erwartungsvoll an. „Nun?", fragte er ungeduldig. 

Doch er schien unfähig zu einer Reaktion. Alles was er tat, war dazustehen und Dumbledore flehend anzusehen.

„Nun mach schon, Sohn." Sein Vater trat von hinten an ihn heran und zog Dracos Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. Dann drückte er ihn in Dracos Hand. „Los jetzt." Lucius Malfoy sah den ungeduldigen und gleichzeitig gefährlichen Blick in den Augen seines Meisters aufleuchten.

„Tu es, Draco." Als er keine Anstalten machte, dem zu folgen, ergriff Lucius die Hand seines Sohnes und richtete sie auf Dumbledores Herz. Draco riss geschockt seine Augen auf, als er die Absicht seines Vaters erkannte. „Nein!", schrie er verzweifelt, doch im selben Moment schwang Lucius den Zauberstab in Dracos Hand und rief „_Avada Kedavra_". 

Draco sah entsetzt, wie Dumbledore die Augen aufriss und dann tot zu Boden sank, als ihn der grüne Strahl traf. 

Im gleichen Moment wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgekickt und ausgerechnet Harry Potter mit seinen Männern stürmte in den Raum. Lucius ließ Draco los und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab und disapparierte. Draco stand wie angewurzelt da, unfähig zu irgendeiner Reaktion. Er hatte Dumbledore getötet! Sein Verstand schrie diese Worte immer wieder und schien ihn zu lähmen.

Das Letzte, an was er sich erinnerte, war, wie Harry auf ihn zustürmte. Danach war alles nur noch verschwommen...

:Gegenwart:

Draco stöhnte auf und warf sich auf seiner Liege hin und her. Er war in Halbschlaf gefallen, und konnte die Bilder nicht abblocken. Die Wächter, die alle zehn Minuten an seiner Tür vorbeikamen, wunderten sich, was ihn in seinen Träumen so quälte, dass er leise „Nein" vor sich hin flüsterte...

Die Tage vergingen, während Hermine neben ihren Studien fast jeden Tag in die Bibliothek ging und Gesetzbücher las. Doch vergebens. Wütend knallte sie den dicken Wälzer zu, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Wieder nichts! Es gab einfach keinen Weg, Dracos Unschuld zu beweisen. Verzweifelt ließ sie den Kopf in ihre Hände sinken und unterdrückte ihr Schluchzen...  

„...Muss Meisters Bücher wegbringen", murmelte der kleine, in ein schmutziges Tischtuch gehüllte Hauself. Er ging mit tapsigen, aber bedachten Schritten auf den Tresen der Bibliothek zu, wo eine große runde Frau mit Nickelbrille stand, die den Hauself verwirrt anstarrte, der mit seinen großen Augen zu ihr hochstarrte.

„Mein Herr möchte diese Bücher zurückgegeben haben", sagte er mit kultivierter Stimme. Die Augen der Bibliothekarin weiteten sich. ‚Ein wohlerzogener Hauself?', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Muss wohl zu einer der angesehenen Familien gehören.' „Aber sicher doch", erwiderte sie mit aufgesetztem Lächeln und nahm die Bücher entgegen. „Und mein Herr würde gerne noch dieses hier ausleihen", sagte er und reichte ihr ein weißes Blatt, auf dem mit geschwungener Schrift ein Buchtitel stand. „Drittes Regal, vierte Reihe von unten", sagte sie nüchtern, während ihr Blick zu dem Namen auf dem Briefkopf wanderte. „Mister Malfoy also, so so", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Ein so angesehener Mann schickte natürlich seinen Hauselfen, um so etwas simples wie Bücher ausleihen zu erledigen.

Der Hauself lief derweil durch die hohen Regalreihen, wobei er sich nicht umsah, sondern schnurstracks auf das richtige Regal zulief. „Aber sicher doch", äffte er die Stimme der Frau hinter dem Tresen nach. ‚Diese Menschen sind doch wirklich dumm', dachte der Elf spöttisch. ‚Ausgenommen meiner Familie'.

Als er gerade um die Ecke zum dritten Regal bog, vernahmen seine Ohren einen kleinen, wohlbekannten Laut. Es klang wie... Schluchzer? In einer Bibliothek? Neugierig suchte er nach der Quelle dieses Lautes. Sein Blick fiel auf eine junge Frau, die an einem der dunklen Tische saß, die überall an den Seiten aufgestellt waren. Die Frau hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und schluchzte leise. Ihre Schultern bebten, als versuchte sie, das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. 

Der Hauself starrte sie noch kurz an, dann wandte er seine Augen ab und ging an ihr vorbei. Die Angelegenheiten dieser Frau gingen ihn schließlich nichts an. Und außerdem wartete sein Meister auf dieses Buch...

Doch als er die nächsten Worte vernahm, blieb er wie erstarrt stehen.

„Oh Draco, was soll ich nur tun?", flüsterte die junge Frau durch ihre Hände.

Die Augen des Elfen weiteten sich und seine ohnehin spitzen Ohren wurden noch spitzer. ‚Meister Draco...?'

Als Hermine schließlich die Bibliothek verließ, fühlte sie sich merkwürdig. 

Verfolgt, war ihr erster Gedanke, um das Gefühl zu beschreiben, aber dann schalt sie sich selbst. ‚Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Hermine'. Doch das eigenartige Gefühl blieb. Als würde sich der Blick unsichtbarer Augen in ihren Rücken bohren. Mehrmals hatte sie sich beim Laufen umgedreht und dafür verwunderte Blicke der anderen Spaziergänger geerntet. Doch sie hatte niemanden gesehen, der so aussah, als würde er sie verfolgen.

Schließlich erreichte Hermine ihre Wohnung und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann lehnte sie sich seufzend dagegen. Stille. Nur entfernt konnte sie das Ticken der Küchenuhr hören, ansonsten war alles vollkommen ruhig. Nach einer Weile richtete sie sich wieder auf und streifte sich die Jacke von den Schultern. Den Haustürschlüssel hängte sie sorgfältig an das Schlüsselbrett, welches ein Geschenk von ihren Eltern zur ersten eigenen Wohnung war. Auf dem Couchtisch lagen dicke Wälzer die sich allesamt mit magischer Medizin beschäftigten. ‚Wenn ich so weiter mache, kann ich mein Studium wohl vergessen', dachte sie und seufzte wieder. Dann ließ sie sich auf ihre Couch fallen und sah sich unentschlossen im Raum um. Ihr Blick glitt über die Bücher, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, darin zu lesen. 

Stattdessen wanderten ihre Augen zu der kleinen Schublade, in der sie die Briefe von Draco versteckt hielt. Sie setzte sich auf und öffnete sie. Das alte Holz schabte leicht gegen die Tischplatte, doch Hermine störte sich nicht weiter daran. Sie griff hinein und holte den kleinen Stapel Briefe hervor, die ihr so viel bedeuteten. Sanft strich sie mit ihren Fingern über die Buchstaben, die Draco ihr geschrieben hatte. Doch als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte, zog sie ihre Finger eilig zurück. Ihr Herz pochte so laut, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, der Ton würde laut durch den ganzen Raum hallen. Beim zweiten Klingeln raffte sie sich schließlich auf und legte die Briefe in die Schublade zurück, schloss sie jedoch nicht. Dann ging sie schnell zum Telefon und nahm den Hörer. „Granger", meldete sie sich.

„Hi Hermine, wie geht's dir, du klingst ja so verschreckt?", fragte Harry, offensichtlich belustigt, denn sie konnte ihn am anderen Ende der Leitung leise lachen hören. „Hallo Harry", sagte sie mit betont nüchterner Stimme und begann sich derweil nervös die Telefonschnur um den Zeigefinger zu wickeln. „Mir geht's gut, ich war nur gerade mit Lesen beschäftigt", antwortete sie ihm. „Womit auch sonst?", erwiderte Harry und lachte wieder. „Gibt es noch einen anderen Grund für deinen Anruf, außer dem, um mich auszulachen?", fragte sie gereizt. „Hey, tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob wir morgen Mittag zusammen essen gehen wollen?" Hermine konnte sich seinen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck förmlich vorstellen. „Aber sicher", stimmte sie zu. Als sie es plötzlich hinter sich rascheln hörte, fuhr sie erschrocken herum. Ihre Augen glitten suchend durch den Raum, doch sie konnte nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken. Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich wieder um. „... uns ja in meinem Büro treffen, okay?", bekam sie gerade noch von Harrys Worten mit. „Ähh, klar", sagte sie unsicher und schalt sich innerlich. „Also, dann bis morgen." „Ja, bis dann." 

Erleichtert aufseufzend legte sie den Hörer wieder auf. Dann ging sie langsam zur Couch hinüber, und wollte sich gerade hinsetzen, als ihr Blick wieder auf die Schublade fiel.

Sie war geschlossen...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hoho, das ging diesmal schneller, als ich dachte. Langsam kommt die wahre Handlung ins Rollen... Ach ja, ich habe vor, die Kapitel von Grund auf zu überarbeiten. Wenn es soweit ist, dann sag ich euch bescheid, damit ihr noch mal nachgucken könnt.

Danke fürs Reviewen!

@ Leaky Cauldron: Hast du deinen Namen geändert? Nein, die Geschichte war nicht abhanden gekommen, sie war die ganze Zeit hier. *g*

@ Cosma: Tja, dies mal ging's ziemlich schnell, hmm? Hab mit meiner Freundin gequatscht, und dir hat mir geholfen, ein paar fehlende Verknüpfungen zu knüpfen *g*.

@ deatheater: Na ja, jeder kann sich mal irren. Danke für den Hinweis.

Danke auch an beckymalfoy. 


	11. Kapitel 11

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

11.

Unsicher stand Hermine am nächsten Tag vor der Tür mit der Aufschrift _Harry Potter. _Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis sie sein Büro in dem weit verzweigten Ministeriumsgebäude gefunden hatte. Schließlich klopfte sie vorsichtig und öffnete langsam die Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein weißer runder Raum, ähnlich dem Büro, welches Dumbledore in Hogwarts gehört hatte. 

Die Wände waren bis auf ein paar eingerahmte Diplome fast völlig kahl. Sie erkannte sofort das Abschlusszeugnis von Hogwarts, denn das bunte Emblem der Schule hob sich deutlich von dem weißen Pergament ab. 

Harry saß hinter einem großen Schreibtisch in der Mitte, sein Haar verwuschelt wie immer. Der Tisch war über und über mit Akten bedeckt, so dass die eigentliche Tischplatte kaum noch zu sehen war. Trotz dessen konnte sie zwischen Aktenstapeln ein gerahmtes Foto von Harry, Ron und sich selbst ausmachen. Es war in der siebten Klasse entstanden und alle drei winkten fröhlich lächelnd in die Kamera. Harry blickte gerade mit angestrengtem Gesicht auf eine Akte hinunter. Doch als sich die Tür hinter ihr mit einem Klicken schloss, blickte er überrascht auf.

 „Und du willst ein Auror sein? Hörst nicht einmal, wenn jemand in dein Büro kommt?" Harry grinste und deutete dann auf die Akte vor ihm. „Entschuldige, ich war gerade ziemlich vertieft." „Die Akten von den Todessern, die ihr neulich gefangen habt?", fragte sie verständnisvoll. Er nickte, nahm dann seine Brille ab und rieb sich müde mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Wird aber auch langsam Zeit, dass du kommst. Mein Magen hat schon ganz laut geknurrt", beschwerte sich Harry. Hermine ließ sich lächelnd in einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch sinken. Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen Schreibtisch zu dem Foto von ihnen. 

„Wo ist Ron eigentlich hin? Ich hab ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen." Harry richtete sich in seinem Drehstuhl auf. „Er ist seit einem halben Jahr bei Charlie in Rumänien. Ron wurde von seiner Abteilung zum Außendienstmitarbeiter befördert, also darf er sich mit den rumänischen Ministeriumsleuten rumquälen, um die nächste Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zu planen", erklärte er. „Und wieso schreibt er dann nicht?", fragte Hermine leicht enttäuscht. „Keine Ahnung, ich hab während der ganzen Zeit auch erst zwei Eulen von ihm erhalten, und da stand hauptsächlich drin, dass er die rund um die Uhr beschäftigt ist." „Und du scheinst ja auch einiges zu tun zu haben. Vielleicht sollten wir unser Essen lieber auf ein andermal verschieben?", fragte sie zögernd und stand auf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall", sagte Harry hastig und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Es ist schön, einfach mal wieder Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Wir sehen uns doch eh schon so selten", sagte er leise. „Ich mach nur noch schnell diese Seite hier fertig, und dann gehen wir Mittagessen, ja?", schlug Harry vor. Hermine setzte sich wieder.

Derweil in einer anderen Abteilung des Ministeriums, schlich ein unsichtbarer Hauself durch die Flure. Immer wieder tastete er prüfend unter sein Gewand, wie er es bezeichnete, um sich zu versichern, dass _es_ noch da war. Schließlich fand er den Raum, nach dem er suchte. 

„Abteilung für magische Reisen", stand auf einem Schild, das an der angelehnten Tür befestigt war. Vorsichtig blickte er in das Zimmer, worin sich einige wenige Zauberer und eine Hexe befanden. Einer von ihnen stand und starrte aus dem Fenster, die anderen Beiden andere saßen auf Stühlen, die an den Seiten des sonst leeren Raumes aufgestellt waren. An den Raum grenzte ein Weiterer, der mit diesem durch eine Tür verbunden war. In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür geöffnet, und ein streng aussehender Zauberer mit korrektem Bart trat in den Raum, in der einen Hand eine braune Kugel, die wie ein alter Quaffel aussah.

 „Meine Dame, meine Herren. Ich bitte Sie, näher zu treten. Der Portschlüssel wird in einer Minute aktiv." 

Die Magier traten zu ihm hin und berührten den Ball mit einem Finger. Schnell schlich der Hauself in den Raum hinein und ging vorsichtig auf die Leute zu. Einer von ihnen sah sogar genau auf die Stelle, an der er stand, doch er sah durch ihn hindurch, da er immer noch unsichtbar war. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht, niemanden zu berühren, schritt er zwischen sie und hielt einen seiner langen Finger an den Ball. 

„Und es geht los", sagte der bärtige Zauberer und sofort spürte der kleine Hauself ein ruckartiges Zerren, als ob jemand vorne an seinem Tischtuch zog...

Harry hatte ein gemütliches kleines Restaurant ausgesucht, in dem er nach eigener Aussage öfter seine Mittagspausen verbrachte.

„Erzähl mir mehr von deiner Arbeit, Harry", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten und ihnen die Karten gebracht wurden. „Was willst du denn wissen?" „Zum Beispiel, ob dir deine Arbeit Spaß macht. Mit wem du so alles zusammenarbeitest." Harry bedachte sie mit einem belustigtem Blick. „Ob mir meine Arbeit Spaß macht? Nun, es ist eher anstrengend als spaßig. Aber es ist irgendwie immer befriedigend, wieder einen der Bösen einzufangen." Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich arbeite meistens mit Moody zusammen. Aber manchmal kommt auch Remus Lupin mit. Er ist fast die ganze Zeit unterwegs und versucht, andere Werwölfe davon zu überzeugen, für unsere Seite zu kämpfen." Ein Gast am Nachbartisch warf Harry bei dem Wort Werwolf einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Uups, Muggel in der Nähe", flüsterte Harry und brachte Hermine damit zum Lachen. Nach einer Weile beruhigten sie sich wieder. 

„Aber da gibt es natürlich noch die schlechten Seiten des Jobs", sagte Harry schließlich, und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Zum Beispiel, den Hinterbliebenen mitzuteilen, dass ihr Ehemann, ihr Sohn oder ihre Tochter gestorben ist. Das ist am Härtesten. Nicht immer sind wir rechtzeitig da, um jemanden zu retten." Harry zupfte mit gesenktem Blick an seiner Serviette herum. „So wie bei Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine leise. Er blieb still, doch nach einer Weile nickte er. „Ja, wir haben einfach nicht rechtzeitig eingegriffen", sprach er wie zu sich selbst. Eine bedrückende Stimmung lag über ihnen, doch keiner von beiden konnte sich ihr entziehen.

„Dumbledore tot zu sehen muss doch schrecklich für dich gewesen sein?", fragte sie mitfühlend. Doch Harry schüttelte zu ihrer Überraschung den Kopf.

„Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, mir seine Leiche anzusehen. Irgendjemand aus der Truppe hatte sich sofort um ihn gekümmert." 

In dem Moment kam der Kellner an ihren Tisch und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Als er weg war, seufzte Hermine auf und sah Harry traurig an. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er weg ist", flüsterte sie leise.

„Und es ist alles meine Schuld", sagte er daraufhin und starrte abwesend auf seine mittlerweile in kleine Teile zerpflückte Serviette hinunter. Sie blickte ihn überrascht an. „Red doch keinen Unsinn. Sein Tod ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry!" „Auf eine gewisse Weise ist es das doch", erwiderte er stur. „Es war mein Kampf, nicht Dumbledores." Hermine starrte ihn nur unverständlich an. 

Sein Kampf? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Als er ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, begann er zu erklären. „Dumbledore hatte mal erwähnt, dass Professor Trelawney bisher nur zwei richtige Prophezeiungen gemacht hatte. Er hatte mir am Abend der Abschlussfeier von ihrer ersten Offenbarung erzählt, die sie kurz vor meiner Geburt gehabt hatte. Sie war der Grund dafür, dass Voldemort mich töten wollte." Hermine hörte erstaunt zu; davon hatte sie nie zuvor etwas gehört. Voldemorts Beweggründe, Harry umbringen zu wollen, waren ihr nie eingefallen.

„Kennst du die Prophezeiung noch?", fragte sie neugierig. Harry nickte. „Ich weiß den Text nicht mehr genau. Aber das hier habe ich noch in Erinnerung:

_... Und es wird erwachen_

_Ein noch dunkler Stern;_

_Dessen Schicksal ungewiss;_

_Einer der dem Bösen trotzt_

Mehr weiß ich nicht mehr", schloss er. Hermine betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Was soll denn diese Zeile vom ungewissen Schicksal bedeuten?", wollte sie wissen. Er zuckte nur müde mit den Schultern. „Ich habe auch keine hundertprozentig richtige Erklärung dafür. Das Einzige, was mir dazu einfällt, ist dass der Sprechende Hut sich damals nicht sicher war, ob er mich nach Gryffindor oder Slytherin stecken sollte. Wer weiß, wenn ich nach Slytherin gekommen wäre, dann wäre Malfoy bestimmt mein bester Freund geworden", sagte er amüsiert. Hermine betrachtete ihn überrascht, ignorierte aber wissentlich den Malfoy-Kommentar. 

„Der Hut wollte dich nach Slytherin stecken?", fragte sie erstaunt. Er nickte. „Und diese Prophezeiung ist der Grund, weshalb es meine Schuld ist, dass Dumbledore tot ist. Er hätte nicht sterben müssen. Voldemort wollte ihn aus dem Weg haben, damit er an mich ran kam."

Als schließlich ihr Essen servierte wurde, aßen sie schweigend, beide in Gedanken versunken.

Draco lag auf seiner harten Liege; die Augen geschlossen; die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Er schlief nicht wirklich, döste nur vor sich hin. Das tat er meistens, wenn die Hitze des Nachmittags in seine Zelle zog. Viel anderes gab es auch nicht zu tun. Ab und zu lieh ihm einer der Auroren ein Buch, mit dem er sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Ansonsten gab es für ihn nur essen und schlafen. Und natürlich die Briefe an Hermine...

Beim Gedanken an sie stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen. Eine Woche war es her, seit sie bei ihm gewesen war. Seitdem war sein Herz von einem schmerzhaften Sehnen erfüllt. 

Hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern erschien ihr Bild. Braune Haare, die noch wie in der Schulzeit leicht buschig waren. Warme braune Augen, die ihn mit einem liebevollen Blick bedachten. Ein sinnlich geschwungener Mund, der ihn nachts im Schlaf verfolgte...

Sie trug keine Schminke, war vollkommen natürlich, vollkommen sie selbst. Sie versuchte nicht, wie jede andere zu sein. Sie war einfach nur Hermine. Und dafür liebte er sie.

Während seiner Zeit als Todesser hatte er viele dieser überschminkten „Püppchen" getroffen, die seinem Vater passten, nur weil sie reinblütig waren. Sie sahen alle so gleich aus, mit ihren rot angemalten Lippen und ihren kalten, starren Augen...

Langsam spürte er, wie er an der Grenze zum Schlaf stand, da raschelte es plötzlich, als wäre jemand auf trockenes Stroh oder totes Laub getreten. 

Draco störte sich nicht daran. Seltsame Geräusche waren hier keine Seltenheit. Doch als ein kalter Hauch über seine Haut strich, fühlte er sich, als ob jemand neben seinem Bett stand, und Draco regte sich.

Gerade, als er seine Augen langsam öffnen wollte, legte sich eine kühle, raue Hand über seinen Mund. Erschrocken sog er die Luft durch die Nase ein, und seine Augenlider flogen auf. Sein Herz pochte so laut, dass es in seinen Ohren zu hämmern schien.

Als sich sein verschwommener Blick klärte, sah er eine kleine Gestalt mit großen Augen, die neben dem Bett stand und sich über ihn gebeugt hatte.

„Psst! Meister Draco muss still sein, sonst wird Crabby entdeckt", sprach der Hauself leise. Dann nahm er langsam seine Hand von Dracos Mund. Dieser starrte ihn verwirrt an. 

„Crabby? Was tust du denn hier drin? Weißt du, was mit dir passiert, wenn man dich erwischt?", flüsterte er aufgeregt.

Crabby zupfte verlegen an dem fleckigen Tischtuch herum, das als seine Kleidung diente.

„Crabby versucht, Euch zu retten, Meister", erklärte der Hauself, sein Blick auf seine dreckigen Füße gerichtet. „Aber das kannst du nicht", hisste Draco ihm entgegen. „Das hier ist Askaban! Man kommt hier nicht einfach raus!" Crabby blickte auf und bedachte Draco mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der wie ein seltsam verzerrtes Lächeln wirkte. „Aber Crabby ist doch auch reingekommen, Meister", erwiderte der kleine Elf mit selbstsicherer Stimme. Dann griff er unter sein Tischtuch und zog etwas hervor. „Crabby hat Euch etwas mitgebracht", sagte er und steckte ihm ein dünnes Buch entgegen. Draco starrte verständnislos darauf. „Du brichst hier ein, begibst dich in größte Gefahr, nur um mir etwas zu lesen zu bringen?", fragte er ungläubig. Crabby schüttelte den Kopf, wobei seine Ohren hin- und herschlackerten. 

„Crabby hat Meister Draco einen Portschlüssel gebracht. So kann Meister Draco entkommen." Draco spürte, wie ihm die Kinnlade hinuntersackte. ‚Ein Portschlüssel?' Sein Erstaunen wuchs. ‚Wie ist er an einen Portschlüssel gekommen?' Dann erst ging ihm die gesamte Tragweite dieser Sache auf. Er konnte fliehen! Er würde frei sein!

„Wann wird er aktiviert?", fragte er leise; die Aufregung in seiner Stimme war kaum verborgen. „Wenn Meister Draco ihn berührt." 

Dracos Hand hob sich langsam, wie in Trance. Doch bevor er das Buch berühren konnte, das ihm die Freiheit schenken würde, ertönte vor seiner Zelle ein Geräusch, und sein Kopf fuhr herum. Durch die Gitterstäbe starrte ihn einer der Wärter an. Dracos Hand sank langsam herab. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Malfoy?", fragte der Auror mit misstrauischer Stimme. Draco glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass er Hank hieß. Er war einer der Wärter, die ihn am wenigsten leiden konnten. Manchmal, wenn er kurz vorm Einschlafen war, lief Hank an seiner Zelle vorbei, und strich dabei mit seinem Zauberstab über die Gitterstäbe. Er hatte ihm auch damals Hermines ersten Brief gegeben.

Hank trat näher an die Zelle heran. „Was machst du da?", wollte er  wissen. Draco blickte panisch zu der Stelle, wo Crabby stand... oder besser, wo er eigentlich hätte stehen müssen. Denn der kleine Hauself war nicht mehr da. Als wäre er lautlos im Boden versunken. Doch noch während er auf die Stelle starrte, hatte er das Gefühl, als ob sich die Luft dort bewegen würde. Verfügte Crabby etwa über die Fähigkeit, sich unsichtbar zu machen?, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. 

„Hey, bist du im Sitzen eingepennt, oder was?", ertönte die Stimme von Hank. Er klang verärgert. Draco wandte sich wieder zu ihm. „Äh, nein. Ich hab nur nachgedacht", erwiderte er schnell. Hank schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Verrückter Kerl", hörte er ihn beim Weggehen verächtlich murmeln.

Draco wartete, bis er sicher war, dass Hank weg war, dann griff er mit seiner Hand nach der Stelle, wo Crabby gestanden hatte. Seine Finger trafen auf feste, unnachgiebige Luft. Im nächsten Augenblick erschien Crabby wieder. Einfach so, als hätte er dort seit Ewigkeiten gestanden. Grinsend stand der Hauself vor ihm, das Buch immer noch Draco entgegen gestreckt. 

„Meister Draco möchte doch fliehen?", fragte Crabby nach. Draco nickte eilig. „Natürlich! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, hier drinnen gefangen zu sein." „Dann lassen Sie uns gehen, Meister", schlug er vor und schob ihm das Büchlein zu. 

„Wo führt uns der Schlüssel hin?", fragte Draco noch und hielt mit seinen Fingern kurz bevor er das Buch berührte inne. 

„Nach Hause", erwiderte der Hauself schlicht. Dann schob er das Buch in Dracos ausgestreckte Finger und im nächsten Moment packte beide der starke Sog...

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

So Leute, morgen fahr ich bis Donnerstag auf Klassenfahrt, deshalb stelle ich euch vorher noch mal ein Kapitel rein.

Bin zur Zeit mit der Überarbeitung der ersten Kapitel beschäftigt, und hoffe, dass ich sie bald fertig habe.

Denjenigen, die Buch 5 schon gelesen haben, möchte ich sagen, dass ich mir die Prophezeiung lange vorher ausgedacht habe, bevor ich das Buch gelesen habe.

Danke fürs Reviewen an:

@ Cosma: Hmm, Hauselfen sind wozu da? Um sich um den Haushalt zu kümmern, dazu gehört u.a. auch Aufräumen. Sagen wir also, der Hauself hat die Schublade zwanghaft schließen müssen...

@Viciousdragon: Bei der anderen Geschichte hänge ich im Moment ein wenig hinterher. Sorry.

@ Leaky Cauldron anno1985: Ich weiß selbst nicht, ob er die Briefe geklaut hat, aber gelesen hat er sie auf jedenfall.

@ beckymalfoy: Auf dein Happy end musst du noch warten (wenns überhaupt eins gibt, hehe)


	12. Kapitel 12

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

12.

Draco sauste durch die Luft. Die Welt drehte sich so schnell vor seinen Augen, dass er sie schnell schloss, bevor ihm übel werden konnte. Es war so ähnlich, wie wenn man mit Flohpulver reiste, nur das man hierbei nicht durch einen Kaminschacht sauste.

Im nächsten Augenblick trafen seine Füße auf festen Boden und er öffnete langsam seine Augen.

Nachdem die Welt nicht mehr vor seinen Augen drieselte, erkannte er, wo sie der Portschlüssel hingebracht hatte. 

Er befand sich in seinem Zimmer im Anwesen der Malfoys befand. Diesen Raum hatte er vor drei Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen, doch es hatte sich seitdem nichts verändert.

Sein Himmelbett stand noch immer in der Mitte des Raumes, die Stirnseite an die Wand geschoben. Über dem Bett prangte erhaben das Emblem der Malfoys. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand sein geräumiger Wandschrank aus Mahagoni. Dort drin hatte er sich früher, als er noch klein war, manchmal vor seinem Vater versteckt, wenn er irgendetwas verbrochen hatte... 

Während er mit seltsamen Gefühlen sein Zimmer begutachtete, starrte ihn Crabby, der Hauself, nur stumm an. Als Draco seinen Blick bemerkte, wandte er sich zu ihm um. Dann legte er, sehr zum Erstaunen von Crabby, seine Hand auf dessen schmale Schulter. 

„Danke Crabby", sagte Draco und schenkte dem Elfen ein kleines Lächeln. „Danke, dass du mich da rausgeholt hast. Das war unglaublich mutig von dir."

Crabby starrte verlegen auf seine langen Finger hinunter. „Meister braucht Crabby nicht zu danken. Crabby hat das doch selbstredend getan." Doch Draco schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Nein wirklich Crabby, ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet. Wenn du einen Wunsch hast, lass es mich wissen." Crabby aber schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Crabby ist wunschlos glücklich Meister. Crabby wird sich jetzt besser wieder an die Hausarbeit machen. Crabby hat eine Menge versäumt, während er dem Meister geholfen hat." Damit ging er langsam rückwärts zur Tür und verschwand nach einer letzten Verbeugung durch die Tür.

Draco starrte ihm eine Weile hinterher. Dann wanderte er langsam durch sein altes Zimmer. Es war ungewohnt, soviel Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben und frei im Zimmer umher laufen zu können. Nachdem er eine Weile hin- und hergelaufen war, entschloss er sich schließlich, was er als nächstes tun würde. 

Eilig öffnete er seine Schranktüren und nahm ein paar frische Hemden, Hosen, Socken und Unterwäsche aus dem Schrank. Diese packte er auf sein Bett und holte dann unten aus dem Schrank eine handliche Reisetasche hervor. Schließlich packte er alles sorgfältig in die Tasche und zog den Reißverschluss zu. Dann sah er sich noch einmal wehmütig in dem Raum um und dachte an die Tage zurück, als er es noch genossen hatte, hier zu wohnen. Damals war er noch so jung gewesen...

Schließlich schwang er sich die Tasche über die Schulter und mit abschließendem Blick auf das Emblem der Malfoys disapparierte er. 

Erschöpft und etwas müde kam Hermine nach ihrem Essen mit Harry zuhause an. Während sie die Treppe zur Haustür hoch lief, kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach dem Schlüssel. Dabei starrte sie abwesend zum Nachbarhaus, wo ihr ihre Nachbarin Mrs. Laudin freundlich zuwinkte, während sie sich aus dem Fenster lehnte. Hermine lächelte ihr zu und wollte gerade aufschließen, da sprach die alte Dame sie an. „Einen gutaussehenden Freund haben sie da, Miss", sagte Mrs. Laudin mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln. „Freund?", fragte Hermine nervös. Wie kam sie denn jetzt darauf? Doch die alte Frau antwortete nicht, sondern schloss einfach lächelnd das Fenster. Hermine runzelte verwundert die Stirn, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht weiter darum. ‚Vielleicht wird die liebe Mrs. Laudin ja langsam senil', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. 

Schließlich schloss Hermine ihre Tür auf und trat in den Flur, der wie immer vollkommen still war, abgesehen von der tickenden Küchenuhr. Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und hängte ihren Schlüssel wie gewohnt an das Schlüsselbrett. Sie ließ ihre Tasche auf die Kommode sinken. Dann trat sie über die Schwelle zum Wohnzimmer und blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen.

Das... das konnte doch nicht sein...

„Draco?" 

Unfähig zu einer anderen Reaktion starrte sie ihn einfach an. „Was... was tust du hier?", fragte sie ungläubig. Draco, der entspannt auf ihrer Couch lag, schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ach, ich hatte einfach keine Lust mehr auf Knast", sagte er amüsiert. Hermine fiel die Kinnlade herab. „Du... du bist ausgebrochen?", fragte sie mit ungläubigem Unterton. 

„Ausgebrochen? Nein, eher still und heimlich geflüchtet." Hermine, die spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden, lehnte sich halt suchend gegen den Türrahmen. „Aber... wie?" 

Draco stand geschmeidig auf und kam langsam auf sie zu. „Ich hab auf diese Frage gewartet", sagte er und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. 

„Crabby hat mir geholfen", sagte er schließlich schlicht, nachdem er sie eine Weile betrachtet hatte, so als ob er darauf warten würde, dass sie von selbst darauf kommen würde.

 Sie starrte ihn nur weiter ungläubig an. „Crabby? Dein alter Schulkumpel?" 

Draco lachte plötzlich schallend auf. „Du meinst Crabbe? Nein, der hat doch nicht mal genug Hirn, um Askaban überhaupt zu finden. Crabby ist einer unserer Hauselfen. Er war schon im Dienst unserer Familie, bevor ich geboren wurde. Vater hat ihn nur so genannt, nachdem er einen Streit mit Crabbe Senior hatte." Doch dann brach er ab und betrachtete sie wieder mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

 „Sag mal, ich hätte mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet, als das du nur so rumstehst. Wie wäre es mit einem Kuss für deinen Ex-Knasti?", fragte er spielerisch und senkte seinen Kopf. Hermine sah, wie seine Lippen ihren immer näher kamen, und war gerade dabei, ihre Augen zu schließen, doch dann wich sie im letzten Moment zurück. 

„Warte! Das kann doch alles nicht dein Ernst sein", sagte sie mit verzweifelter Stimme. Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Aber du wolltest doch, dass ich freikomme", sagte er verteidigend. „Ja, aber doch nicht, indem du ausbrichst! Alle Welt wird jetzt hinter dir her sein. Ich... verdammt, Draco!". Unfähig, sich auszudrücken, brach sie in Schluchzer aus. Draco fühlte sich beschämt. Das hatte er nicht damit erreichen wollen. Tröstend nahm er sie in die Arme. „Hermine, hey, hör auf zu weinen. Shh, bitte nicht weinen. Es wird ja alles gut." Er murmelte diese Worte unbewusst, vergrub sein Gesicht dabei in ihrem Haar. Er wiegte sie sanft hin und her, bis ihr Schluchzen langsam nachließ.

Nachdem sie sich schließlich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, löste sie sich aus seinen Armen und sah ihn mit rot geränderten Augen an. „Du bist hier nicht sicher, Draco. Hier suchen sie dich nach meinem Besuch neulich sicherlich als erstes." Er nickte bestätigend. „Ich weiß, aber ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen, dich zu sehen", sagte er leise und strich ihr mit seinen Daumen die Tränen von den Wangen.  

Hermine lächelte ihn schwach an. „Wir brauchen ein Versteck für dich... aber wo?", sprach sie wie zu sich selbst. Während sie nachdachte, glitt ihr Blick durch das Zimmer und fiel auf eines der gerahmten Fotos, die an ihren Wänden hingen. Es war wieder ein Foto von ihr, Ron und Harry, wie sie stolz ihre Abschlusszeugnisse vor sich hielten. 

Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, während sie das Bild betrachtete, bis plötzlich.... „Natürlich", flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin. Dann wandte sie wieder an ihn. „Ich habe das ideale Versteck für dich, Draco", sagte sie mit verschwörerischer Stimme.  Dann nahm sie ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn zum Kamin, wo sie eine Hand voll Flohpuder nahm und es in das Feuer schmiss. Dann trat sie mit Draco zusammen in die Flammen, und Hermine sagte deutlich: 

„Die Zuflucht".

Dann sausten sie rasend schnell durch die Luft, und Draco schloss die Augen. 

Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er, dass sie bereits angekommen waren. Hermine trat vor ihm aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich wie nebenbei den Staub von ihrer Hose. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und breitete die Arme aus.

„Willkommen in der Zuflucht, Draco", sagte Hermine grinsend. Draco sah sie nur skeptisch an. „Die Zuflucht? Von so einem Ort hab ich aber noch nie gehört." Hermine betrachtete ihn nur selbstsicher, senkte ihre Arme und stützte sie in die Hüften. „Natürlich hast du davon noch nie gehört. Diesen Ort kennen nur drei Leute und einer davon bin ich." Draco runzelte die Stirn und blickte an ihr vorbei in den Raum, wo sie gelandete waren.

Es sah recht... einfach aus. Es war ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer, das hell erleuchtet wurde von den Fenstern, die an zwei Seiten angebracht waren. Neben dem Kamin stand ein rotes Sofa mit zwei Sesseln und einem niedrigen Couchtisch davor. In einer Ecke stand ein runder Esstisch mit drei Stühlen aufgestellt. Scheinbar handelte es sich bei diesem Zimmer um das Wohnzimmer. Weitere Türen führten in angrenzende Räume, doch Draco achtete jetzt nicht weiter darauf.

„Du und noch zwei andere?", kam Draco auf Hermine zurück. Sie nickte bestätigend. „Hmm, lass mich raten. Die anderen Beiden sind Potter und Weasley?" Hermine nickte wieder und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  

„Die ‚Zuflucht' haben wir gleich nach unserem Abschluss in Hogwarts gegründet. Und zwar für solche Fälle, falls wir einmal verfolgt werden, oder Unterschlupf brauchen." „Gute Idee", gab Draco anerkennend zu. „Und das Haus ist auf vielfältige Art geschützt", fuhr sie mit ihren Erklärungen fort, während sie zu den Fenstern lief und die Gardinen zuzog. „Es ist unauffindbar, es sei denn, wir erlauben der Person, es zu finden. Ohne mich wärst du hier nie reingekommen." Dracos Erstaunen wuchs. Da hatten sie sich wirklich ein klasse Versteck ausgesucht. „Außerdem haben wir es gegen Apparieren geschützt, so wie in Hogwarts. Im Umkreis von einem Kilometer kann niemand Apparieren oder Disapparieren." „Dann befinden wir uns wohl in einem Gebiet mit nur sehr wenig Magiern?", fragte Draco nach. 

„Natürlich, sonst wäre dieser Schritt kaum durchführbar gewesen. Außerdem habe ich noch einen ganz besonderen Spruch über das Haus gelegt." Stolz dreinblickend ging sie zu ihm rüber. „Sobald jemand Verletztes sich im Haus befindet, wird ein stummer Alarm ausgelöst. Ron, Harry und ich kriegen dann sofort eine Nachricht zugesandt und wir kommen her und kümmern uns um die Person." Hierbei musste Draco grinsen. „Wie? Ihr kriegt dann ne Eule geschickt, oder so ähnlich?" Hermine sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Wohl kaum", sagte sie kühl. „Es ist mehr wie so ein Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Wir haben es mal ausprobiert, wir wissen, wie es sich anfühlt."

„Das konnte sich bestimmt alles nur so jemand Kluges wie du einfallen lassen, hmm?", sagte er einschmeichelnd und nahm sie in die Arme. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Das meiste davon waren meine Ideen", gab sie mit bescheidener Stimme zu. „Das ist mein Mädchen", sagte Draco grinsend und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Dann schwand sein Lächeln und seine Stimme wurde tiefer, weicher. 

„Krieg ich jetzt endlich meinen Kuss, wo wir hier doch vollkommen in Sicherheit sind?", fragte er mit kindlich vorgeschobener Unterlippe. Hermine grinste bei diesem Ausdruck und hob leicht ihren Kopf. „Aber sicher doch", flüsterte sie, bevor sie ihre Lippen unendlich zart auf seine presste.

Es war genau wie das letzte Mal, als sie ihn zum Abschied in Askaban geküsst hatte. Sie schmolz schier dahin und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Draco legte seine Arme fest um ihre Taille und Hermine verstärkte ihren Griff um seine Schultern, nur um ihm noch näher zu sein. Doch bald schon merkte sie, dass sie zu weit gehen würden, wenn sie nicht aufhörten. Deshalb löste sie sich schließlich unwillig von ihm.

„Hey, stopp! Nur weil du hier in Sicherheit bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir hier fertig sind. Ich muss noch einiges erledigen", sagte sie. 

Damit löste sie sich aus seinen Armen und ging durch eine der Türen, die scheinbar auf den Flur führten. Dort öffnete sie einen Wandschrank und holte einen langen Mantel hervor. Zielsicher griff sie in die Tasche und zauberte eine Geldbörse hervor. Dann kam sie zu ihm zurück und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Warte hier, ich werde in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu Essen einkaufen, damit du die nächsten Tage hier drin erst mal überstehst", sagte sie, während sie sich den Mantel über die Schultern zog und die Geldbörse zurück in die Manteltasche steckte. „Könntest du vielleicht noch meine Tasche holen gehen? Sie steht noch bei dir", fragte Draco. „Na klar", erwidere Hermine und ging zur Tür. Sie war schon fast dort angekommen, da drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Ach ja, und geh auf keinen Fall raus! Hier gibt es zwar kaum Magier, aber wenn dich ausgerechnet einer von den wenigen sieht, sitzt du sofort wieder in Askaban. Hast du verstanden?" 

„Ay, Sir", sagte Draco spielerisch und tat so, als würde er vor seinem Drill Sergeant salutieren.

Hermine schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf und ging, wobei sie die Tür eilig hinter sich schloss. 

Bis sie schließlich wiederkam, verging einige Zeit, und als sie endlich die Haustür öffnete, begann es draußen bereits, dunkel zu werden.

„Wieso hat das denn so lange gedauert?", erkundigte sich Draco, als sie schwerbepackt ins Wohnzimmer trat. Als Antwort setzte sie seine Tasche und zwei Einkaufsbeutel vor seine Füße. „Schon vergessen, das man im Umkreis von einem Kilometer nicht apparieren kann? Ich musste noch ein Stück laufen mit dem ganzen schweren Zeug." Erschöpft ließ sie sich neben ihn auf das Sofa sinken. Draco rutschte näher zu ihr und begann sanft, ihren Nacken zu massieren. „Na schön, dafür kümmere ich mich um das Abendessen, hmm?", schlug er vor.

Später, nachdem sie gegessen hatten und Draco sich noch zwei Mal Nachschlag geholt hatte, erledigte Hermine schnell den Abwasch mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes. Danach sanken sie müde und satt in ihren Stühlen zurück. Draco tätschelte sich zufrieden den Bauch.

Nach einer Weile gähnte Hermine herzhaft. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen; viel war passiert. Draco, der ihr Gähnen sah, grinste sie verschwörerisch an.

„Dann zeig mir doch mal, wo dein Schlafzimmer ist", sagte er mit neckender Stimme und nahm sie bei der Hand. Sie stieß ihm sanft mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, doch ein Lächeln konnte sie sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen. „Ach, bist du etwa schon müde?", fragte sie spielerisch und ignorierte sein entrüstetes Schnauben. Dann zog sie ihn zu der Treppe, die vom Flur aus in das obere Geschoss führte. Das gesamte Stockwerk war mit Holztäfelung an den Wänden versehen, so das der Flur bereits Wärme ausstrahlte. Als sie die letzten Stufen erklommen hatten, steuerte Hermine zielsicher auf die erste Tür rechts zu und stieß die Tür auf. 

„Tadaa, mein Zimmer", sagte sie stolz und trat beiseite, um Draco einzulassen. Wie schon der Flur war auch ihr Raum mit Holztäfelung versehen, auf dem Boden lag ein weicher beiger Teppich. Die gegenüberliegende Wand verlief schräg nach unten, und dort waren Dachfenster eingelassen wurden, die am Tage sicherlich viel Licht in den Raum ließen. Unter der Schräge stand ein hölzerner Schreibtisch mit einer kleinen Tischlampe darauf, daneben stand ein niedriges Bücherregal, welches prall gefüllt war mit schweren Wälzern, was Draco nicht sonderlich verwunderte. An der Wand rechts vom Schreibtisch stand ein breites Bett aus Holz, welches mit feinsäuberlicher Bettwäsche bezogen war.

„Sieht hübsch aus", sagte Draco und schlang ihr von hinten die Arme um die Taille. Dann bedeckte er sanft ihren Hals bis zum Schlüsselbein hinunter mit kleinen Küssen. Hermine hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und ließ ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken. Langsam leitete er sie zum Bett hinüber. Hermine drehte sich schließlich in seinen Armen um und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, wobei ihre Hände in seinem Haar wühlten. Als sie mit ihren Kniekehlen gegen die Bettkante stieß, fiel sie unverhofft rückwärts und zog ihn mit sich, wobei sie die Augen erschrocken aufriss. Lachend lag er dann auf ihr und drückte sie in de Laken.

„Gib's zu, das hast du mit Absicht gemacht", sagte sie zu Draco, der sie lächelnd betrachtete. „Natülich. Ich tu alles, nur um dich ins Bett zu kriegen", sagte er scherzhaft und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Doch dabei blieb es nicht lange. Dracos Hände wanderten wie von selbst unter ihr T-Shirt und streichelten die Haut über ihren Rippen. Seine Küsse wurden drängender und Hermine merkte, wie sie ihn instinktiv enger an sich presste. 

Nach einer Weile löste sie sich schwer atmend von ihm und setzte sich auf. „Draco, hör zu. Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen. Ich muss einiges erledigen, wenn du hier sicher sein willst." ‚Und wenn ich noch länger bleibe, vergesse ich mich selbst', dachte sie errötend, beschämt über ihre eigenen Gedanken. Damit stand sie auf, doch er schien das anders zu sehen. Er hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Sein zwingender Blick brannte sich förmlich in ihre Augen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich heute Nacht gehen lasse", sagte Draco mit leiser Stimme und zog sie wieder zu sich auf das Bett...

~°~°~°~~°~°~°~~°~°~°~

Puhh, ich hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieses Kapitel so lang wird (lang für meine Verhältnisse jedenfalls), aber ich wollte nicht mittendrin aufhören. Und ich denke mal, euch macht das nichts aus, hmm?


	13. Kapitel 13

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

13.

Warmes Sonnenlicht fiel auf Dracos Gesicht und kitzelte ihn in der Nase. Er wandte den Kopf ein Stückchen, überzeugt, dass er das warme Licht nur träumte. Schließlich drang kaum Sonnenlicht durch das kleine Fenster in seiner Zelle...

Aber als er langsam die Augen öffnete, war er überrascht, das er sich das Licht nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Es fiel durch große Dachfenster direkt auf das Bett hinunter, in dem er lag. 

Verwirrt blinzelte er; das helle Licht blendete ihn. Etwas desorientiert sah er sich um, bis er bemerkte, dass ein Schopf brauner Haare auf seiner Brust ruhte.

Er lächelte, während ihm die Ereignisse von gestern Abend wieder einfielen. Hermine lag eng an ihn gekuschelt, ein kleines Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Für wie es schien eine Ewigkeit starrte er sie einfach nur an, wie sie da so lag und das Sonnelicht auf sie hernieder fiel. Dann strich er ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sie öffnete flatternd ihre Augen. Als ihr Blick auf Draco fiel, breitete sich ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Hey", sagte Draco sanft und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Hey", erwiderte sie leise und sah ihn mit einem so gefühlvollen Blick an, dass es Draco schlicht die Sprache verschlug. In ihren Augen lag soviel Liebe... 

Dann ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust sinken. Wohlig seufzte sie auf. Draco konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und zog sie fester in seine Arme. So lagen sie vollkommen versunken da und genossen es, einfach nur still nebeneinander zu liegen, den anderen zu spüren.

Draco, den es danach verlangte, sie zu berühren, hob ihre Hand und presste ihre und seine Handflächen gegeneinander. Versonnen starrte er auf ihre Finger und verflocht sie dann miteinander. Hermine drehte sich leicht in seinen Armen und hob ihren Kopf. 

„Letzte Nacht war... einfach unglaublich, Draco. Ich.. normalerweise bin ich nicht so, weißt du... so gleich in der ersten Nacht...", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor. Scheinbar war sie nervös; sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern blickte auf seine Brust hinunter und zupfte unruhig an dem Laken herum. Draco legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie verstummte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Hermine, du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen, dass ich dich für ein ‚leichtes Mädchen' halten könnte. Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dem nicht so ist." Dann legte er ihr den Finger, der immer noch ihre Lippen bedeckte, sanft unter ihr Kinn und hob den Kopf leicht an. „Daran musst du überhaupt nicht denken", sagte er leise, bevor er die Augen schloss und ihren Mund mit einem Kuss versiegelte.

Als er sich nach einer ganzen Weile von ihr löste, blickte er ihr wieder tief in die Augen und sah erneut diesen gefühlvollen Ausdruck in ihren Augen. In seinem Herzen spürte er einen seltsamen Stich und er wusste genau, was das bedeutete..

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er plötzlich. Die Worte waren heraus, noch ehe er sich bewusst wurde, dass er sie aussprach. Erstaunt und mit einem Leuchten in den Augen starrte Hermine ihn an. Und auch Draco war sichtlich erstaunt. Wo kamen diese Worte her? Doch dann drängte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Es stimmte, er liebte sie. Deshalb war er gestern auf direktem Weg von seinem Zuhause zu ihr appariert. Weil er sich schmerzhaft nach ihr sehnte. Deshalb hatte er es die Jahre über vermieden, ihr zu schreiben. Weil er es nicht riskieren konnte, ihr Leben in Gefahr zu bringen. Deshalb lag sie jetzt hier neben ihm, nur von einem dünnen Laken bedeckt. 

Als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte aufging, öffnete und schloss sie ihren Mund rasch hintereinander, als würden ihr die Worte fehlen. „Wirklich?", fragte sie schließlich. Draco schenkte ihr ein fast schon schüchternes Lächeln. „Natürlich, sonst hätte ich doch wohl nicht die Gefahr aufgenommen, zu flüchten, nur um bei dir zu sein." Ein strahlendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Hermines Gesicht. Sanft lehnte Draco seine Stirn gegen ihre und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Dann ließ er sich wieder auf das Kissen zurücksinken.

„Und? Wie wäre es jetzt mit ein bisschen Frühsport?", scherzte Draco. Hermine schnaubte nur entrüstet. „Hör mal, ich glaube du verwechselst mich da mit jemandem", sagte sie, während sie ein Gähnen unterdrückte. „Und außerdem-", fuhr sie fort, während sie sich im Bett aufsetzte „-finde ich, dass wir heute Nacht aktiv genug waren, als dass wir jetzt zusätzlich noch Sport bräuchten, meinst du nicht auch?". Dabei lächelte sie lasziv. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und drückte sich gegen seinen nackten Rücken. „Ich muss gleich los, Draco. Ich habe heute eine Vorlesung." Draco wandte ihr, so gut es ging, den Kopf zu. „Und schon willst du mich verlassen?", fragte er und tat so, als wäre er eingeschnappt. Hermine drückte ihm lächelnd einen Kuss auf den Nacken. „Mit ‚wollen' hat das nicht soviel zu tun." 

Nachdem Hermine schließlich gegangen war, döste er noch eine Weile vor sich hin, bevor er endlich aufstand. Er schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und streckte sich genüsslich wie eine Katze. Dann ging er, unbekleidet wie er war, die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo er sich erst mal einen Kaffee aufsetzte. Während er Kaffee brühte, öffnete Draco hungrig den Kühlschrank. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht während er den Inhalt begutachtete. Hermine hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Neben Milch fand er Wurst, frisches Obst, und sogar eine Flasche Champagner, den sie anscheinend für feierliche Anlässe aufgehoben hatten. ‚Schade das wir an den nicht gestern Nacht gedacht haben', dachte Draco grinsend. All dies war ein absoluter Luxus, wenn man bedachte, dass er in den letzten Jahren nur recht dürftiges Essen bekommen hatte. 

Er nahm sich schließlich einen Apfel und ging gemächlich ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf das weiche Sofa sinken ließ. Genüsslich schlurfte er seinen Kaffee, während sein Blick durch das Zimmer streifte. Der Kaffee schien seine Lebensgeister schon nach kurzer Zeit zu wecken, denn er wurde unruhig und stand wieder auf, um die Fotos an den Wänden zu betrachten. Einige waren anscheinend mit einem Muggelapparat gemacht worden, denn darauf bewegten sich die Personen nicht, sondern verharrten still auf ihrem Platz. 

Lächelnd betrachtete er Hermine, die freudestrahlend zwischen ihren beiden Freunden stand. Auf einem anderen Foto starrte sie Ron Weasley gerade böse an und schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf, während Rons Ohren sich leicht rot verfärbten. 

‚Typisch Hermine', dachte Draco amüsiert. ‚Muss immer den Moralapostel spielen.' Doch dann wurde sein Grinsen breiter, als er an die vergangene Nacht dachte. ‚Gestern Nacht allerdings hat sie sich gar nicht so moralisch verhalten.' Schließlich stellte er die Tasse ab und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen, da ihm nun doch langsam kalt wurde.

Dann begab er sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich und schaltete dieses komische Gerät, „Fernseher" wie Hermine es gestern genannt hatte, ein. Damit sollte man fern sehen können, oder so ähnlich. Draco sah überrascht, wie aus dem Nichts Bilder auf der breiten Fläche erschienen.

Und wie sehr er plötzlich erschrak, als ihm ein riesiges Monster genau ins Gesicht starrte. Geschockte zuckte er zurück.

Ein unbeteiligter Beobachter hätte vermutlich über Dracos Reaktion auf den Film Godzilla gelacht, doch für jemanden, dem der Kontakt mit muggelverwandten Dingen untersagt war, war es wohl eine verständliche Reaktion...

Während Draco in der Zuflucht die Faszination des Fernsehens entdeckte, kam Hermine gerade aus einer ihrer Vorlesungen. Bevor sie gegangen war, hatten Draco und sie darüber gesprochen, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Der erste Entschluss, den sie gefasst hatten war, dass sich Hermine in der Öffentlichkeit so normal wie möglich benehmen sollte. Das hieß, zur Vorlesung gehen und dann nach Hause. Später könnte sie dann in die Zuflucht rüberkommen. 

Somit lief Hermine gerade unschuldig über das Unigelände, als die Auroren auf sie zuliefen.

„Miss Granger?", fragte einer der finsterblickenden Auroren. Beide waren, dafür das sie Magier waren, normal, jedenfalls für Muggelverhältnisse, gekleidet. Sie trugen dunkle Anzüge, als wären sie zwei Bodyguards, wodurch sie ziemlich eindrucksvoll erschienen. „Ja?", fragte sie zögernd und blieb stehen. „Hätten sie ein paar Minuten Zeit? Wir müssen dringend mit ihnen reden." Derweil beobachteten die Männer sie aufmerksam, als würden sie auf eine ungewöhnliche Reaktion warten. Doch Hermine hatte damit bereits gerechnet. Deshalb blieb sie vollkommen ruhig, lächelte die Männer freundlich an und nickte. „Natürlich. Worum geht es denn?"

Das Verhör fand in einem Haus statt, das Hermine so unbekannt vorkam, als hätten die Auroren es eben erst heraufbeschworen. Sie führten sie in einen kleinen, vollkommen weißen Raum in dem nur ein Tisch mit drei Stühlen stand. ‚Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass sie mir eine grelle Lampe genau aufs Gesicht richten', dachte Hermine spöttisch. Doch als sie freundlich gebeten wurde, sich zu setzen, spürte sie, wie sie langsam nervös wurde.  

„Miss Granger, es geht um Draco Malfoy. Kennen sie ihn?", fragte einer der Männer, der sich als Cadogan Morry vorstellte. Er war ein Mann in den Vierzigern, mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und wachsamen, grauen Augen. Hermine nickte. „Ich kenne ihn noch aus meiner Schulzeit. Wir waren im selben Jahrgang in Hogwarts." „Und wussten sie, dass er ein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts, ein Todesser, ist?", fragte nun Morrys Partner, ein dunkelhäutiger stämmiger Mann, der sie prüfend anblickte. Er hatte sich vor der Tür postiert.

„Ich habe es erst vor kurzem erfahren, als er mir einen Brief geschickt hatte", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Vorher hatten sie keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das letzte Mal habe ich mit ihm an unserem Abschlussabend in Hogwarts gesprochen." „Und sie haben den Kontakt weiterhin mit ihm aufrechterhalten, als sie erfahren haben, dass Draco Malfoy ein Todesser ist?", fragte Morry,  fast schon ungläubig. Unwillig nickte sie wieder, sagte aber nichts weiter. 

„Ist es richtig, dass sie Mister Malfoy vor knapp einer Woche in Askaban besucht haben?" „Ja, das ist richtig", erwiderte Hermine aufrichtig. „Sie pflegen also immer noch Kontakt mit ihm?" Hermine spürte, wie ein Frösteln sie überkam. „Ich hatte seit meinem Besuch keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm. Ich habe keine Post mehr von ihm gekriegt, falls sie das meinen."

Die Auroren blickten sich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an. „Haben sie gehört, dass Draco Malfoy gestern Nachmittag aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist?", fragte der Partner von Morry.

Da! Jetzt kommt es darauf an, Hermine. Versau es nicht!

„Was?", fragte Hermine und setzte einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Hoffentlich waren ihre schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten glaubhaft genug, um diesen Test standzuhalten. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich. „Wann... wie?", fragte sie ungläubig. Morry blickte sie nüchtern an. „Gestern Nachmittag ist Draco Malfoy auf unerklärliche Weise ausgebrochen. Da es sich bei Askaban um das sicherste Gefängnis der ganzen Welt handelte, nehmen wir an, dass ihm jemand geholfen hat, zu fliehen." Hermine starrte ihn immer noch ungläubig an. „Und nun möchten wir wissen, ob er sich bei ihnen gemeldet hat. Sie sind die einzige Person, mit der er in letzter Zeit Kontakt hatte." Hermine starrte Morry mit leerem Blick an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und hoffte, dass keiner der beiden Auroren bemerkte, dass sie langsam anfing zu schwitzen. „Tut mir leid, wie ich schon sagte, habe ich in letzter Zeit nichts mehr von ihm gehört gehabt."

„Wären sie bereit, diese Aussage noch einmal im Ministerium unter Einfluss des Veritaserums zu machen, wenn es nötig werden sollte?", fragte sie Morry. Hermine nickte, auch wenn sie innerlich kurz vor der Panik stand. Veritaserum? Wenn sie das auf sie anwenden würden, wäre sie aufgeschmissen. Dann wäre es um Draco und sie geschehen. Damit stand Morry auf und deutete ihr, es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Sehen Sie, wir haben nichts persönlich gegen Sie, aber es ist unsere Aufgabe, alle Verdächtigen zu überprüfen, die Malfoy zur Flucht verholfen haben könnten", erklärte Morry und lächelte sie entschuldigend an. „Und da gehören sie ebenfalls dazu, Miss Granger". Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. „Und wir müssen sie bitten, das Land nicht zu verlassen. Anordnung vom Ministerium. Sollte sich Draco Malfoy bei ihnen melden, geben sie uns bitte sofort bescheid." Damit reichte ihr Morry eine kleine Visitenkarte, auf der die Adresse und Telefonnummer der Aurorenabteilung im Ministerium stand. „Danke, das werde ich", sagte Hermine, schüttelte den Beiden die Hände und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Abends, als Draco auf dem Sofa saß, loderte plötzlich das Feuer im Kamin auf. Überrascht blickte er auf und sah, wie ein kleiner Fetzen weißes Papier aus dem Feuer in das Zimmer segelte. Eilig stand er auf und fing das Papier noch in der Luft auf. Eine kurze Notiz war darauf geschrieben, in einer nahtlosen, ordentlichen Schrift.

_‚Wurde von Auroren verhört. Werde deshalb heute nicht kommen, falls man mich überwachen lässt. _

_H'_

~°~°~°~~°~°~°~~°~°~°~

Also, das nächste Kapitel wird bestimmt erst mal auf sich warten lassen, da die Ferien fast vorbei sind, und meine Klausuren anfangen.


	14. Kapitel 14

~°~°~°~Briefe aus Askaban~°~°~°~

14.

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat.

Aber ich danke euch trotzdem für die aufmunternden Reviews!!!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Draco langweilte sich. Lustlos saß er auf dem Sofa und zappte durch die Fernsehkanäle, auf der Suche nach etwas, dass ihn wenigstens für kurze Zeit ablenken würde. Doch irgendwelche Muggel, die sich in diesen „Talkshows" gegenseitig anschrieen, waren das Interessanteste, dass er finden konnte. Hermine, die ihn gestern Abend durch ihre knappe Notiz davon verständigt hatte, dass sie nicht vorbeikommen würde, war vermutlich gerade wieder in der Universität. Und Draco saß hier alleine rum.

So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Natürlich, es war wichtiger, dass sie nicht aufflogen, als dass Hermine hier bei ihm war und die Auroren der Untersuchungskommission auf ihre Spur lenken würde. Aber Draco wollte hier nicht alleine vor sich hin vegetieren. Dazu hätte er auch in Askaban bleiben können.

‚Mach dich nicht lächerlich', schalt er sich augenblicklich selbst in Gedanken. ‚Jeder Ort ist besser als Askaban! Außerdem, bestimmt kommt Hermine heute Abend vorbei.'

So beschloss er, sich in Geduld zu üben.

... Doch das währte nicht allzu lange. Nachdem er vergeblich die Zimmer durchstreift hatte auf der Suche nach einer Beschäftigung, gab er schließlich auf und ließ sich wieder seufzend auf das Sofa fallen. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Fenstern hinüber.

Draußen gingen die Leute vorbei, doch niemand blickte zu ihm hinein und Draco beschlich der leise Verdacht, dass Hermine auch da wieder ihre Finger im Spiel hatte. Er wusste ja nicht, dass er ihr nur kurze Zeit später sehr dankbar dafür sein würde...

...„Und du meinst, sie hat sich verdächtig verhalten?", fragte Fentil, der Kollege von Cadogan Morry, der gestern bei dem Verhör dabei gewesen war.

„Hast du nicht gesehen? Sie ist gestern so... zielstrebig nach Hause gegangen. Als ob sie wüsste, dass wir sie überwachen." Morry blickte stirnrunzelnd um die Ecke, wo Hermine Granger soeben verschwunden war.

„Hör mal, sie ist eine kluge junge Frau. Hast du ihre Noten gesehen, die in ihrer Akte stehen? Jahrgangsbeste in Hogwarts, und das mit Abstand. Natürlich konnte sie sich denken, dass wir sie überwachen würden", versuchte Fentil zu argumentieren. Doch Morry ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Ja, und jeder andere hätte sich wohl auch mal nervös umgedreht, wenn man weiß, dass man verfolgt wird, aber sie ist die gesamte Zeit ganz locker weitergelaufen. Und das war nicht normal."

Sie liefen langsam hinter ihr her, in einigem Abstand zu ihr. Nach dem Verhör am vorigen Tag hatten sie sie natürlich unauffällig nach Hause verfolgt, um zu sehen, ob sie sich vielleicht irgendwie verdächtig verhalten würde.

Und wie es schien, hatte es Morry gepackt. Deshalb folgten sie ihr auch heute wieder.

Fentil neben ihm schüttelte den Kopf, während sie liefen. „Aber es kann doch sein, dass sie auch schon nach Hause wollte, bevor wir sie verhört haben. Ich finde, dein Verdacht ist ziemlich dürftig."

Morry ließ sich davon allerdings nicht verunsichern. „Ich weiß, dass sieht nach Nichts aus, vollkommen harmlos, aber glaub mir, ich spüre es. Da ist was im Busch."

Sein Kollege unterdrückte ein Seufzen. So war es immer mit Morry. Wenn er sich erst mal für einen Fall interessierte, ließ er nicht eher locker, bis er ihn gelöst hatte. Und er ging jedem noch so kleinen Verdacht nach. Das hatte ihm auch schon einige Male eine Standpauke von ihrem Chef verschafft, der nicht viel von Morrys zeitweise recht ungewöhnlichen Methoden hielt. „Sieh nur zu, dass du dich nicht zu auffällig benimmst, Morry. Unser Chef würde es sicherlich nicht gerne hören, dass du unschuldige Leute verfolgst."

Morry beachtete die sorgenvollen Hinweise seines Kollegen kaum; sein Blick war starr auf Hermines Rücken gerichtet...

Während Hermine also gerade nichtsahnend durch die Straßen lief und aus dem Hinterhalt aufmerksam beobachtet wurde, stand Draco wie festgewurzelt vor dem Fenster und starrte gebannt hinaus.

Denn was, oder besser gesagt, _wen_ er da sah, überraschte ihn immens.

McNair, einer der eifrigsten Anhänger Lord Voldemorts, spazierte am helllichten Tage auf der Straße entlang. In einer fast magierleeren Gegend, wo sich sonst nur Muggel aufhielten.

In Dracos Kopf schrillten Alarmsirenen und seine Nackenhaare schienen sich aufzustellen. Das war doch nicht normal. Ja, überhaupt nicht normal. Was hatte er hier zu suchen? Wusste er von Dracos Ausbruch? Wusste er, dass Draco hier untergetaucht war?

Aber nein, das konnte er alles gar nicht wissen, versuchte Draco sich selbst und sein wild pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Er musste sich seine Hände an seiner Hose abwischen, so schwitzig waren sie.

Und obwohl Draco daran zweifelte, begann sein Verstand wie automatisch eine passende Lösung zu finden. Hermine wurde gestern verhört, also hatte man anscheinend schon die Ermittlungen gegen ihn aufgenommen. Das bedeutete, dass die Todesser vermutlich auch davon erfahren hatten. Jedenfalls nur, wenn in den Zeitungen etwas über ihn stand.

Aber das konnte doch kaum der Grund für McNairs plötzliches Auftauchen sein.

Nein, da musste etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Und Draco würde es herausfinden...

Erst als er bereits zur Tür hinaus war und McNair in einigem Abstand vorsichtig folgte, fiel ihm auf, dass er ja vollkommen unbewaffnet war. Seinen Zauberstab hatte man ihm damals gleich bei seiner Verhaftung abgenommen und als Beweismaterial für Dumbledores Tod beschlagnahmt.

Und auch sein Versprechen, dass er Hermine am ersten Tag in der Zuflucht gegeben hatte, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. _‚Geh auf keinen Fall raus'_, hatte sie von ihm gefordert und er hatte halbherzig zugestimmt.

Doch ihm blieb jetzt keine Zeit für ein schlechtes Gewissen. McNair lief gelassen und bedächtig durch die Straßen, vorbei an Fußgängern, die er scheinbar kaum wahrnahm. Mal bog er links ab, dann wieder rechts. Draco achtete nicht darauf, wo sie lang liefen, da sich sein Blick stattdessen in McNairs Rücken brannte. Deshalb war es umso verwirrender, als er plötzlich einfach verschwand. Verdattert blieb Draco stehen und blinzelte, als würden ihm seine Augen einen Streich spielen. Wie konnte er so schnell verschwinden?

Doch als er näher an den Punkt schlich, wo McNair eben noch gewesen war, sah er, dass hier eine Seitengasse von der Straße abzweigte. Langsam bog Draco hinein. Die Gasse lag im Dämmerlicht , was daran lag, dass die Häuser so dicht beieinander standen und so kaum Licht hinein fiel. Lange Schatten zogen sich über den Boden. Hier und da konnte Draco Umrisse erkennen. Ein paar Fässer und Holzkisten, die wohl zu der Bar gehörte, die hier ihren Hinterausgang hatte und deren Neonschild flackerte. Ein streunender Hund, der in einer Ecke kauerte und an etwas herumkaute, dass Draco nicht genau erkennen konnte.

Darauf bedacht, so wenig Lärm wie nur möglich zu machen, folgte er der schattigen Gestalt vor ihm, die sich zielsicher ihren Weg bahnte. Während Draco lief, huschte ihm sogar einmal eine Ratte über die Schuhe und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. ‚Selbst in Askaban ist es reinlicher zugegangen als in dieser Gasse.'

McNairs dunkler Umriss bog ein weiteres Mal nach links ab und so zwang Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. Bevor er abbog, wartete er kurz, um vorsichtig um die Ecke zu starren.

Doch McNairs Umrisse waren verschwunden. Der enge Durchgang war ebenso schattig wie die Gasse, aus der er kam, deshalb nahm Draco an, dass McNairs dunkle Gestalt einfach von den Schatten um ihn herum verschluckt worden war.

Wachsam, immer wieder nach links und rechts schauend lief Draco weiter.

Als ihn plötzlich eine Stimme von der Seite her ansprach, musste Draco sich ernsthaft zusammenreißen, um nicht erschrocken zur Seite zu springen.

„Sieh an, dann ist es also wahr. Draco Malfoy ist aus Askaban entkommen", ertönte eine kalte Stimme aus den Schatten. Im nächsten Moment trat McNair hervor. Draco fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm soeben einen Kübel mit Eiswasser über den Kopf geschüttet.

Er stand wie festgewurzelt da. ‚Zum Detektiv eigne ich mich absolut nicht', dachte er im Stillen. ‚Ich hätte doch drauf kommen müssen, dass er sich verstecken könnte.'

Langsam drehte er sich zu McNair um.

Draco starrte in das herbe Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Es lag im Dunklen, doch er konnte trotzdem die düsteren Augen erkennen, die in tiefen Höhlen eingesunken waren. Um seinen Mund lag ein harter Zug, und er hatte die Lippen aufeinander gepresst.

„McNair, wie schön, dich wiederzusehen", sagte Draco mit gezwungen freundlicher Stimme und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

In McNair's Gesicht rührte sich nichts. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin wirklich überrascht, dich zu treffen. Ich wollte den Gerüchten ja gar nicht glauben, dass du entkommen wärst." Seine Augen glitten abschätzend über Draco. „Aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht."

Dracos Verstand arbeitete derweil fieberhaft. Über ihn kursierten also Gerüchte. Und McNair kannte sie. Also wusste sicherlich nicht nur er davon, sondern bestimmt auch der Rest der Todesser. Was bedeutete, dass Voldemort vermutlich längst über ihn Bescheid wusste.

„Tja, ich konnte es zuerst auch kaum glauben", sagte Draco mit heiterer Stimme.

„Und du hast doch vor, dich unserem Lord wieder anzuschließen, nicht wahr?", fragte McNair mit einem prüfenden Unterton. „Jetzt, wo du wieder frei bist." Draco nickte eilig. „Natürlich. Es ist im Moment nur einfach nicht sicher genug. Ich bin mir ziemlich überzeugt, dass man mich überall suchen lässt, und wenn sie mich finden, könnte ich sie auf die Spur vom Lord bringen."

„Und das willst du ja natürlich nicht", sagte McNair, doch Draco wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er es vielmehr wie eine Frage gemeint hatte.

„Selbstverständlich nicht." McNair starrte ihn immer noch wachsam mit seinen dunklen Augen an. Draco schluckte hart. Dieser bohrende Blick machte ihn nervös. Sein Mund kam ihm plötzlich trocken vor. ‚Er weiß es!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Er weiß, dass du dich von Voldemort abgewandt hast.' Doch Draco verdrängte diese störenden Gedanken schnell wieder. McNair konnte schließlich keine Gedanken lesen, also wusste er nichts davon.

„Wie bist du überhaupt entkommen?", fragte McNair mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Na ja, ich hatte etwas Hilfe, weißt du", erklärte Draco und kratzte sich am Kopf, als wäre er wegen dieser Tatsache verlegen.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Von deiner kleinen Schlammblutfreundin, nicht wahr?"

Draco riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Er fühlte, wie sein Herzschlag für eine Sekunde aussetzte. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Sein Verstand brüllte immer wieder ‚Er weiß es!!! Er weiß alles!!!'. Doch Draco tat nichts weiter, als still dazustehen. Es schien, als wäre er am Boden festgewachsen. Wieder musste er hart schlucken. Dann rang er sich schließlich zum Sprechen durch.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er so unschuldig wie nur möglich. Er wusste, dass ihn seine Körperhaltung verriet, aber er versuchte trotzdem, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

McNair lächelte kalt, fast schon grausam. Seine Augen waren zu dunklen Schlitzen verengt, was sein Gesicht zerfurcht und faltig im Zwielicht erscheinen ließ.

„Ich glaube, du weißt sehr genau, was ich meine." Und bevor Draco auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte McNair seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf ihn gerichtet.

„Stell dich nicht dumm!", zischte er Draco zu. „Ich weiß von deiner abartigen Neigung für dieses Schlammblut. Euer Hauself hatte Lucius einiges zu erzählen. Verräter!!!"

Mit diesen Worten schwang er seinen Zauberstab. „_Impedimenta_!"

Draco hechtete im letzten Moment zur Seite, und der Fluch raste an seinem Kopf vorbei. McNair fluchte unterdrückt und zielte noch einmal. Doch bevor der den Fluch aussprechen konnte, sprang Draco vorwärts und prallte mit voller Wucht gegen McNair, der taumelnd rückwärts zu Boden fiel.

Hastig schlug er ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand, der daraufhin in die Schatten kullerte. McNair wand sich wie wild unter ihm und versuchte, Draco abzuschütteln. Dabei schlug er mit seinen Fäusten um sich und erwischte Draco über dem Auge.

Draco schrie vor Schmerz auf. McNair besaß eine unglaubliche Kraft. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, seine Knie anzuziehen. Im nächsten Moment stieß er Draco von sich.

„Das wirst du mir büßen!", brüllte McNair zornig. Damit blickte er sich fieberhaft um, auf der Suche nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch Draco kam ihm zuvor. Er rannte hinüber zu der Stelle, wo der Stab verschwunden war und tastete panisch mit seinen Fingern in den Schatten. Als er das glatte Holz spürte, griff er zu, im gleichen Moment, als McNair ihn von hinten packte.

„So nicht, Freundchen!", rief er und stieß Draco vorwärts, mit den Gesicht voraus, gegen die Wand. Ein lautes Kracken ertönte, und Draco fühlte, wie ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Seine Nase war gebrochen.

‚Nein, nicht ohnmächtig werden!', schrie sein Verstand. ‚Sonst ist alles vorbei!!!'

Sie würden erst ihn töten, und danach würden sie sich Hermine holen. Dass konnte er nicht geschehen lassen. Mit übermenschlicher Kraft rammte er McNair seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen, woraufhin dieser keuchte und der stahlharte Griff seiner Hände sich löste.

Draco drehte sich blitzschnell um, was verursachte, dass seine Sicht gefährlich verschwamm, doch er zwang sich, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Mit zitternder Hand hob er den Zauberstab und zielte auf McNair. „_Impedimenta_!", schrie er und McNair wurde rückwärts gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert. Als sein Kopf gegen die Mauer schlug, sank er mit einem letzten „Uff" an der Wand hinunter und blieb dort reglos sitzen.

Draco stand schwer atmend da und wischte sich mit einer Hand das Blut weg, was aus seiner Nase strömte. Außer Atem blickte er sich um. Die Gasse lag still da; offensichtlich hatte niemand von ihrem Kampf mitbekommen.

Dann blickte er wieder zu McNair hinüber. „_Incarcerous_", flüsterte er keuchend. Seile schossen aus dem Stab hervor und schlangen sich um McNairs Körper. Dass würde genügen müssen. Draco spürte, wie er nahe dran war, umzukippen. Ein dichter Nebel schien sich in seinem Kopf ausgebreitet zu haben. Er konnte nur noch schwer etwas erkennen. ‚Aber du kannst ihn hier nicht einfach liegen lassen', drängte ihn die kleine Stimme in seinem Verstand. ‚Was, wenn er wieder aufwacht?'

Doch Draco war zu erschöpft, um sich jetzt darum zu sorgen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass McNair noch eine Weile ohnmächtig bleiben würde. Bis dahin würde er Hermine geholt haben. Sie würde schon wissen, was zu tun war. So drehte er sich um, und schleppte sich angestrengt zur Zuflucht zurück. Er bekam kaum mit, wie er durch die Straßen lief und von den Leuten erschrocken angestarrt wurde. Einige sprachen ihn an, doch Draco hörte sie gar nicht. Nach einer Ewigkeit tauchte das Haus vor ihm auf und Draco öffnete mühsam die Tür.

Während ihm das Blut aus einem Schnitt über der Augenbraue ins Auge lief, schleppte er sich mit letzter Kraft über die Türschwelle und schaffte es gerade noch, die Tür zu schließen, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde...


	15. Kapitel 15

* * *

°°°Briefe aus Askaban°°°

15.

In Rumänien war es gerade nachmittags, als Draco mit letzter Kraft über die Türschwelle trat.

Ron war nach einem äußerst anstrengenden Vormittag, an dem er die Drachenkäfige ausmisten musste, erst einmal wie tot ins Bett gefallen, um wieder Kraft für den restlichen Tag zu tanken. Charlie bezeichnete dies als Grundausbildung, allerdings war er nun schon über ein halbes Jahr hier, da konnte es wohl kaum noch sein, dass er nur den Mist der Drachen wegmachen musste. Doch seinem Bruder schienen Rons wüste Beschimpfungen nichts auszumachen.

In seinem Zelt war überall Kleidung verstreut, doch ihn störte es nicht. Seine Mutter würde bei diesem Anblick vermutlich ausrasten, aber hey, sie war nicht hier. Stattdessen stand er jetzt unter Charlies Fuchtel. Trotzdem, dachte sich Ron, war das immer noch besser, als zuhause zu sein und jeden Tag im Ministerium zu hocken. ‚Wenn Mum wüsste, mit was für Drachen wir es hier zu tun haben, hätte sie mich nie und nimmer gehen lassen', war es ihm vor dem Wegnicken noch durch den Kopf gegangen.

In dem Moment, wo sich Draco Malfoy blutend in die Zuflucht schleppte, schreckte er plötzlich aus dem Schlaf. Sein Herz pochte wie rasend. Verwirrt setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf und blickte sich in dem Dämmerlicht des Zeltes um. Nichts zu sehen. Was hatte ihn aufgeweckt? Leise saß er da und lauschte auf Geräusche von außerhalb des Zelts. Doch außer dem lauten Atmen der Drachen, deren Gehege nicht allzu weit entfernt war, konnte er nichts hören. Langsam ließ er sich wieder zurücksinken. Es war nichts gewesen.

Doch als ihm im selben Moment eine Welle von seltsam bekannten Gefühlen überrollte, wusste er, was es war. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf und setzte sich wieder in seinem Bett auf.

‚Aber das ist doch...'

* * *

Zur selben Zeit, als Ron Tausende von Meilen entfernt so unsanft auf seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde, saß Harry gerade in seinem Büro und erledigte mal wieder einen Stapel von Papierkram. In letzter Zeit saß er öfter in seinem Büro, als dass er draußen war und sich um die Todesser kümmerte. Und nun auch noch die Flucht von Draco Malfoy, die ihre Abteilung in Atem hielt...

Natürlich hatte er sich diesen Fall übertragen lassen, doch er musste erst seine restlichen Arbeiten erledigen, ehe er sich Malfoy zuwenden konnte. Daher hatten sich zwei gewisse Auroren namens Morry und Fentil auf Spurensuche gemacht. Bisher hatte er allerdings noch keine Zeit gehabt, ihre Ergebnisse mit ihnen zu besprechen. Sehnsüchtig starrte Harry zu dem Fenster an seiner rechten hinaus, wo verlockend sie Sonne schien, als ganz plötzlich der Alarm ausgelöst wurde.

Es geschah völlig unerwartet. In seinem Kopf schien eine Sirene loszugehen und sein Puls beschleunigte sich rasend. Stutzig blickte er sich in seinem ovalen Büro um, auf der Suche nach der Quelle dieses komischen Gefühlsausbruch. Dann wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Hermines Schutzzauber! Irgendjemand war verletzt und befand sich in der Zuflucht.

Eilig griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und stieß seinen Stuhl weg. Dann hastete er zum Kamin hinüber und griff sich eine Hand voll Flohpuder.

„Zur Zuflucht", rief er eilig und schritt in die grünen Flammen.

* * *

Hermine erging es ähnlich, bis auf dass sie sofort wusste, worum es sich bei dem Gefühl handelte. Als sie auf einmal von diesem Herzrasen erfasst wurde, befand sie sich gerade mitten in einer ihrer Vorlesungen. Ohne lange zu zögern sprang sie von ihrem Platz und eilte unter den fragenden Blicken der anderen Studenten aus dem Saal.

Wieso war der Alarm ausgelöst worden? Was war mit Draco geschehen? Er musste verletzt sein, sonst gäbe es keinen Alarm. Hastig jagte sie durch die Gänge der Universität, während sie ihn vor ihrem inneren Augen schon tot daliegen sah. Sie musste raus hier! Innerhalb des Gebäudes gab es zwar Kamine, die sie hätte benutzen können, aber von dort hätte man leicht ihre Spur verfolgen können. Und das konnte sie nicht riskieren. Also musste sie apparieren.

Endlich stieß sie die große Eingangstür der Uni auf und rannte keuchend ins Freie. Die Sonne schien strahlend auf den Campus hinab, doch dafür hatte Hermine im Moment keine Augen. Die Panik in ihr schien die Überhand zu gewinnen. Die Leute um sie herum kaum wahrnehmend, rannte sie um das Gebäude und suchte nach einem möglichst menschenfreien Ort.

Als sie den endlich gefunden hatte, musste sie sich erst mal ruhig hinstellen; einerseits, um Luft zu holen und andererseits, um genügend Konzentration zum Apparieren zu sammeln. Allerdings war es gar nicht so leicht, gegen ihre Panik anzukommen, die in Schüben durch sie hindurch jagte.

Als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte, kniff sie die Augen zu und konzentrierte sich auf das Dorf, in dem die Zuflucht lag. Mit einem krachenden Geräusch war sie verschwunden...

* * *

„...Und wenn du mir jetzt immer noch erzählen willst, dass sie sich doch ganz normal verhält, dann muss ich dich wohl in St. Mungos einliefern lassen", sagte Morry zu seinem Kollegen Fentil, der neben ihm auf der Bank saß. Sie hatten sich unauffällig, also in Zivil statt ihren dunklen Anzügen, auf den Campus begeben und sich dort eine abgelegene Bank gesucht, wo sie den ganzen Vormittag verharrt hatten. Mittlerweile hatte Fentil das Gefühl, dass er die Fassade des altehrwürdigen Universitätsgebäudes vor sich schon auswendig kannte, so lange wie sie hier schon saßen und auf Hermine Granger warteten.

„Hmm", murrte er missmutig. Er hasste es, wenn es so aussah, als würde sein Partner recht behalten. „Und du willst ihr gar nicht hinterher rennen?", fragte er Morry mit gelangweilter Stimme. Dieser drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm. „Sag mal, wie hast du es bloß geschafft, Auror zu werden? Es ist doch wohl logisch, dass sie bereits desappariert ist. Wieso sollte sie sonst so panisch herumgerannt sein wenn nicht auf der Suche nach einem passenden Ort?"

Dieser Kommentar machte Fentil nur noch mürrischer. „Ich hatte hervorragende Noten, klar?!", verteidigte er sich. „Phh", schnaubte Morry. „Wohl eher hervorragende Beziehungen." Doch als er sah, wie sich das Gesicht seines Partners verdüsterte, hob er schnell abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, war nicht ernst gemeint."

Schlecht gelaunt ließ sich Fentil gegen die Lehne der Bank sinken. „Also, was hast du nun vor? Unser ewiges Rumsitzen hat uns ja nichts gebracht." Den leichten Vorwurf überhörend stand Morry auf. „Ganz einfach. Wir gehen zu ihr nach hause." Fentil schüttelte den Kopf. „Wozu? Sie wird wohl kaum dorthin appariert sein."

Daraufhin drehte sich Morry zu ihm um. „Genau. Und weißt du, was das bedeutet?" Erwartungsvoll sah er seinen Kollegen an, doch dieser blickte nur höflich fragend zurück. „Nein? Nun, dann kläre ich dich mal auf: Wenn Miss Granger nicht zuhause ist, dann ist das für uns die ideale Gelegenheit, uns mal ihre Wohnung anzusehen", erklärte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Morry, bist du verrückt?! Wie bist _du_ bloß Auror geworden? Das, was du vorhast, nennt man Einbruch! Wir brauchen einen Durchsuchungsbefehl, wenn wir Zutritt zu ihrer Wohnung haben wollen. Und den kriegst du nicht ohne schlagkräftige Beweise."

„Und bisher haben wir noch keine Beweise. Aber glaub mir, die werden wir finden. In ihrer Wohnung."

Fentil seufzte geschlagen. „Dafür können wir entlassen werden, das ist dir doch bewusst, oder?" Morry grinste nur.

„Wir brauchen uns ja nicht erwischen lassen..."

* * *

„Hermine!", rief Harry panisch, als er aus dem Kamin in der Zuflucht kletterte. Hastig durchsuchten seine Augen den Raum, doch er konnte sie nirgends ausmachen.

„Hermine, wo bist du?!", rief er wieder und durchquerte den Raum. In der Küche war sie auch nicht zu finden. Harrys Unbehagen wuchs. Was konnte ihr passiert sein? Gerade rannte er zum Flur hinüber, um die oberen Stockwerke zu durchsuchen, da sah er _ihn_.

„Was?!"

Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah:

dort, mitten im Flur, lag blutend und leichenblass, Draco Malfoy. Flüchtling aus Askaban, Todesser, Mörder von Dumbledore. Hier! In seinem Haus! Für eine Sekunde konnte sich Harry nicht rühren. Sein Verstand schien ausgeschaltet zu sein. Dann, als die Lähmung von ihm abfiel, ging er vorsichtig auf den am Boden liegenden Draco zu und kniete sich neben ihm nieder, natürlich nicht, ohne seinen Zauberstab griffbereit zu haben.

„Malfoy?!", sprach er ihn an und stupste ihn leicht mit dem Stab gegen die Schulter. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Durch die blutverkrusteten Haare hindurch konnte Harry erkennen, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. „Verdammt, was tust du hier?", murmelte Harry vor sich hin, während er ihn auf den Rücken drehte. „Autsch", sagte er ironisch, als er Dracos Gesicht sah. Offensichtlich war ihm die Nase gebrochen worden. Das Blut floss dunkelrot aus ihr hervor. Auf der Stirn hatte er eine große Beule und einige hässliche aussehende Kratzer.

„Na, da hat dich aber jemand voll erwischt", murmelte Harry. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du so zu erzählen hast." Damit richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Draco und sagte „_Enervate_".

Sofort schlug Draco die Augen auf. Verwirrt blinzelte er ein paar Mal, bis er bemerkte, dass Harry Potter mit erwartungsvoll glitzernden Augen über ihn gebeugt war. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis diese Information zu seinem Gehirn durchgedrungen war. Doch als sie dann angekommen war, kam die Reaktion plötzlich.

„Scheiße", fluchte er unterdrückt und versuchte hastig, von Harry wegzukriechen, doch augenblicklich wurde ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen. Er stöhnte gequält auf, als der Schmerz ihn durchfuhr.

„So könnte man es sagen, ja", erwiderte Harry fies grinsend und setzte Draco seinen Zauberstab auf die Brust, direkt auf die Stelle, wo unter der Haut das Herz pulsierte.

„Und jetzt erzähl mir sofort, was du hier tust, bevor ich dich zurück nach Askaban schicke!"

Draco sah von dem auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab hoch zu Harry, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Triumph und Wut anstarrte. Offensichtlich meinte er es bitterernst. Draco musste blinzeln; seine Augen brannten von dem Blut, welches ihm hineingelaufen war.

„Rede schon!", zischte Harry scharf, seine Ungeduld war mehr als offensichtlich. Draco leckte sich kurz über die trockenen Lippen und holte tief Luft. Doch statt zu antworten, stellte er seinerseits eine Frage, die ihn beschäftigte. „Wieso bist du hier?", wandte er sich mit schwacher Stimme an Harry. Dieser verzog wütend das Gesicht.

„Du bist hier nicht fürs Fragenstellen zuständig, Malfoy", knurrte er, doch als er sah, wie schwer Dracos Atem ging, erbarmte er sich doch zu einer Antwort. „Du hast den Alarm ausgelöst. Und jetzt erklär mir, wie du hierher gekommen bist!"

Aber Draco schien ihn kaum gehört zu haben. Harrys Worte hatten bei ihm eine Erinnerung wachgerufen. In Gedanken erinnerte er sich daran, wie Hermine ihm gleich nachdem sie die Zuflucht erreicht hatten die verschiedenen Schutzzauber erklärt hatte.

_Sobald jemand Verletztes sich im Haus befindet, wird ein stummer Alarm ausgelöst. Ron, Harry und ich kriegen dann sofort eine Nachricht zugesandt..._

Verdammt! Wieso hatte er daran nicht gedacht? Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er nicht auf Hermines Rat gehört hatte, nicht aus dem Haus zu gehen. Jetzt stand Harry Potter über ihm, bereit, ihn auch nur bei der kleinsten Bewegung nach Askaban zu schicken. Und es wäre nicht das erste Mal...

Mit sturmgrauen Augen starrte er Harry an. Während sie sich so stumm anblickten, konnte Draco förmlich hören, wie die Räder in Harrys Verstand klickten. Langsam schien die Erkenntnis in ihm hochzukriechen.

„Hermine...", flüsterte er schließlich leise wie zu sich selbst. Natürlich. Nur sie, Ron und er selbst wussten von der Zuflucht. Ohne einen von ihnen hätte Malfoy nie hierher gefunden. Und Ron war es sicherlich nicht gewesen; er wäre nicht einmal nur auf die Idee gekommen, Draco Malfoy zu helfen. Außerdem, er war ja nicht einmal hier. ,

Aber Hermine... sie war ihn Draco verliebt gewesen... war es vielleicht noch immer...

Draco wandte den Kopf ab. Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst. Nicht nur, dass er sich selbst verraten hatte, nein, er hatte auch noch Hermine da mit reingezogen.

„Sie hat dich hierher gebracht. Sie hat dich irgendwie aus Askaban befreit und dich dann hier versteckt", sagte Harry und klang dabei vollkommen ungläubig. Als Draco das hörte, konnte er nicht länger schweigen. Hermine hatte schließlich nichts mit seiner Flucht zu tun.

„Nein, so ist es nicht gewesen-", setzte er zur Erklärung an, doch Harry ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Sei still!", brüllte er außer sich und stieß Draco den Zauberstab in die Brust. „Sei still, oder ich..." Er sprach nicht aus, was er dann tun würde, doch die Drohung reichte, um ihm Einhalt zu bieten.

Harry atmete nun ebenso schwer wie Draco; als hätte er bis hierher rennen müssen. Er konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht fassen, dass es Hermine gewesen war, die Malfoy befreit haben sollte. Und doch... es klang logisch. Wieso hätte sie sich sonst so plötzlich vor ein paar Wochen für die Anklageliste interessieren sollen?

Bevor er jedoch noch weiter überlegen konnte, wie sie es bewerkstelligt hatte, ihn zu befreien und unbemerkt hierher zu bringen, hörte er es vor der Haustür rumpeln und im nächsten Moment stolperte Hermine wie gerufen durch den Türrahmen...

* * *

„...Du hast ihn verloren?" Ungläubig starrte ihn die schwarzhaarige Frau an. MacNair sah wütend zu Boden. „Er hat mich überrascht", grummelte er.

„Überrascht?! Das ist eine lahme Ausrede! Du hättest ihn dir locker schnappen können, wenn du nur nicht so dumm wärst!" Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich, während sie ihn anstarrte.

„Jetzt hör aber auf, Bella!", rief MacNair verteidigend und sah sie wütend an. „Mach den Mist doch selbst, wenn du so scharf drauf bist!"

„Oh, das werde ich auch", erwiderte sie. „Ich habe nicht vor, unseren Lord zu enttäuschen." Damit zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem dunklen Umhang. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du weißt, wo er sich hier versteckt?", fragte sie, kaum mit einer Antwort rechnend.

Als MacNair verneinend den Kopf schüttelte, sah die Frau ihn abwertend an. „Sei dir dessen bewusst, dass ich unserem Lord von deinem Versagen berichten werde."

Damit drehte sie sich mit wehendem Umhang von ihm weg und richtete ihren Zauberstab zum Himmel hinauf. „_Focus_ _Draco Malfoy_", rief sie deutlich. Im nächsten Moment ruckte der Stab und zog sie in die Richtung, wo sich der Verräter aufhielt...

* * *

„Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass ich mich von dir immer zu so was überreden lasse", grummelte Fentil mürrisch, während sie vorsichtig durch Hermine Grangers Wohnung schlichen.

„Hör auf, rumzujammern, und such lieber nach was Nützlichem", rief ihm Morry aus der Küche zu. Fentil konnte hören, wie sein Kollege eine Tür öffnete und dann erklang verdächtiges Flaschenklappern. „Im Kühlschrank hat sie bestimmt keine Beweise versteckt", rief er ihm trocken zu. Die Tür ging wieder zu. „Sicher ist sicher", antwortete Morry nüchtern und betrat das Wohnzimmer mit einem Apfel in der Hand.

Fentil verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Erst Einbruch und jetzt auch noch Diebstahl", murmelte er, doch Morry grinste nur und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken, vor welchem ein niedriger Couchtisch stand.

„Hey, sieh mal. Hier ist Potter", sagte er plötzlich, als sein Blick auf ein gerahmtes Foto auf dem Tisch fiel. Fentil kam zu ihm herüber und blickte kurz auf das Foto, welches Hermine Granger mit Harry Potter, ihrem Arbeitskollegen, und einem rothaarigen Jungen zeigte. Das Foto war anscheinend schon vor ein paar Jahren entstanden, wenn man bedachte, wie jung sie noch wirkten.

„Natürlich, sie gehört doch zu seinen besten Freunden. Glaub ich jedenfalls", sagte er. „Sicherlich auch wieder so eine ‚platonische' Freundschaft", schnaubte Morry verächtlich und stellte das Foto wieder weg. Fentil seufzte.

„Wenn Potter erfährt, dass wir seine beste Freundin verdächtigen, wird er bestimmt nicht sonderlich begeistert sein", gab er zu bedenken.

„Na und? Wenn sie wirklich schuldig ist, kann er uns dankbar sein", erwiderte Morry gefühllos und biss dann kräftig in seinen Apfel. In dem Moment fiel ihm die kleine Schublade in dem Couchtischchen auf. Neugierig öffnete er sie. Neben ein paar unwichtigen Blättern lagen dort auch einige Briefe. Morrys Augen wanderte sofort zu dem Absender hinauf... und triumphierend rief er „Hah!"

Fentil sah ihn überrascht an. „Was gefunden?", fragte er. Morry wedelte mit den Briefen vor seinen Augen herum. „Sieh mal hier." Wortlos nahm er sie entgegen. Auch er bemerkte sofort die Absenderadresse. „Briefe aus Askaban...", murmelte er leise. Morry nickte eifrig. „Und wie viele Leute aus Askaban dürfte Hermine Granger wohl kennen außer Draco Malfoy?"

°°°°°°

* * *

...Ähäm, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es sagen soll.... es tut mir ja soooo leid!!!!!! Ich hab selbst nen riesen Schock gekriegt, als ich gesehen hab, dass ich das letzte Mal im Dezember geschrieben hatte. Echt, ich muss mich wirklich entschuldigen, dass ich euch so lange hab hängen lassen. Trotz allem hoffe ich, dass ihr das Interesse an der Story nicht verloren habt. Ab jetzt geht es nämlich alles Schlag auf Schlag mit der Geschichte:

Hermine hat Harry einiges zu erklären, Ron kommt nach Hause (auf recht unkonventionelle Art), die Todesser sind Draco auf der Spur und Fentil und Morry kommen der Wahrheit immer näher...

Falls ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt, könnt ihr sie einfach in euren Reviews stellen, oder aber, wenn ihr auf die Antwort nicht bis zum nächsten Kapitel warten wollt, schreibt mir einfach ne Email, da kriegt ihr auf jeden Fall ne Antwort. Eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler müsst ihr mir verzeihen, habe das Kapitel nämlich eben erst fertig gestellt und wollte es aber gleich reinstellen.


End file.
